Slayers Chronicles
by xX-Coventina-Xx
Summary: *Formerly known as Yzal Innej* A collection of little humorous short stories centered mostly around Gourry and his interactions with the rest of the gang. No real couple's, but a few hints of L/G and A/Z. R&R!
1. A Couple?

Innej: This is my first written piece of fan fiction. This chapter has been revised. I was disgusted by all the spelling error's I had, so it should be better now! I'd really like to know what people think about it, so review please.

_Inspiration: The idea for this story actually came from a funny experience I had with a good friend of mine._

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Slayers. Wish I did but sadly I don't. :(

A Couple?

"This looks like a good place to rest." Lina pointed to a very luxurious looking inn. She and Gourry had recently raided a nearby bandit camp. The poor thieves never saw it coming, and Lina made sure to make quick work of them, taking her well-earned reward. What was it with bandits and good treasure? They were unintelligent sure enough, but they always had the best loot, like valuable jewels, ancient scrolls, etc. You name it, and they usually had it.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Lina?" The blond swordsman questioned. "This place looks pretty expensive."

"Tch, like that matters," The red haired sorceress waved her hand dismissively. "With all the cash those bandits had, we've got more than enough money."

"Okay!" Gourry smiled following her inside the inn. Just as they thought, the interior was just as lavish as the outside. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling cascading rows of jewels elegantly. Neatly furnished furniture sat on the walls, draped in a velvety red colored fabric. A fur trimmed rug sat at the center of the room, enveloped by the warm brown colors painted on the walls.

"What a sight," Lina whistled, gazing at the posh decorations. Yeah it was a bit over the top, but she felt that just for a night her and Gourry deserved to be treated like royalty.

"Let's check in!" the fire maned sorceress said excitedly, walking up to the check in desk.

"Good evening, ma'am, sir." A well-dressed woman spoke with a richly refined tone in her voice. "Will you be checking in tonight?"

"You better believe we are." Lina leaned on the table; she was definitely looking forward to all the benefits that came with this place. Think of it, she could get a massage, bathe in luxurious minerals and oils, and fine dine on some first class food. Just the thought of eating gourmet food made her drool. The woman scoffed at her bad manners, while pulling out a large book.

"May I have your names?" The innkeeper lady pulled out an extravagant writing utensil, turning the book to a clean page.

"I'm Gourry Gabriev," The swordsman smiled joyfully jerking his thumb at his chest, and then placed a hand on his companions shoulder. "And this is my girl, Lina Inverse!"

"Wha, what?!" Lina spluttered blushing furiously. Just what in the name of Shabrinigdou is he thinking?

"Oh, how absolutely delightful," The innkeeper exclaimed excitedly clasping her hands together, gazing at the pair dreamily. "You two must be dating!"

"Dating?" Gourry questioned looking very confused.

"N, no" Lina muttered embarrassedly.

"No need to be shy now," The woman smiled. "You two look like you've been together for a long time! Am I right?"

"Oh yeah" Gourry nodded, realization just dawning on him. "Lina and I have been together for a long time! As a matter of fact," he continued much to the sorceress's dismay. "There's not a time when we're not together!"

"How sweet!" The woman swooned.

"We're not, not dating," Lina tried desperately to dissolve the situation, and Gourry with his cluelessness were definitely not helping.

"Couples get a special bonus package." The innkeeper took out a couple of brochures, explaining them to Gourry.

"Wow," The blond swordsman gaped, at the special offers, from honeymoon suites, romantic candlelit dinners, to lotions, creams, and other products to help, ahem set the mood. "Check this out Lina!"

"We're. Not. A. Couple!" She hissed, her blush growing a deeper shade of red.

"Huh, a couple," He said loudly, still ever confused. "A couple of what?"

"Jellyfish brains!" She cried.

"Oh, and don't worry," The innkeeper continued ever oblivious to Lina's hot protests. "We have a lovely bedroom suite for first time couples-"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!!" The hot tempered sorceress shouted loudly, and promptly Dragon Slaved the inn in all of its extravagant glory. So much for being treated like royalty.

Fin

Soo? What'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me your thoughts and opinions! :)


	2. Zel, Is That You?

Innej: Yay, second chapter up! This one has been revised, enjoy!

_Inspiration: How would Gourry react to Zel if he did find a cure for his Chimera form?_

**Disclaimer**: Slayers does not belong to me… *sniff*

Zel, Is That You?

Zelgadiss smiled brightly, entering the gates of Saillune. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. Why was he so happy you ask? He finally found his cure; he was free of his wretched chimera form. His hair was no longer hard and wired, but now it was soft, and fluffy. And his skin, by the grace of Ceiphied, his skin! It was no longer blue, hard, and rocky, instead it was now soft, slightly pale, and quite pleasurable to touch. In fact Zelgadiss couldn't stop touching himself… ahem touching his arms, and face. Everything was so surreal like it was a dream, but it wasn't, and he had the pinch marks to prove it.

So why was Zelgadiss in Saillune? He heard that last week was Amelia's birthday and that Lina and Gourry were with her and planned to stay with the princess for two whole weeks. This would be the perfect chance to see Amelia… everyone again, and show off his new body, and devilishly good looks.

Zel was on his way to the castle but a commotion at a local restaurant had drawn his attention. Several citizens were gathered in front of the restaurant complaining to the owner.

"What do you mean, you're not serving lunch anymore?!" One man hotly demanded.

"Uh, we're currently out of food." The owner said, as if he didn't believe it himself.

"How can you be out of food already," A woman shouted disbelievingly. "It's only early noon!"

"I'm sorry, but we're no longer serving lunch!" The owner shouted and retreated back inside of his restaurant, leaving the horde of dissatisfied citizens to mutter to themselves.

"Ah," Zel smiled knowingly. "And I bet I know who's behind the restaurant running out of food." He entered immediately spotting the two culprits. Zelgadiss stepped in front of the table where, Lina and Gourry were seated, feasting on a large banquet, of beef, vegetables, potatoes, and other assorted goods. "Hey Lina," he smirked.

The sorceress glanced up to see who or what would dare interrupt her meal. "Yeah…?"

"It's been awhile" he sat down looking at her.

Lina eyed him for awhile, but noticed something familiar about the man. The hair was recognizable, but instead his skin it was pale and fleshy, and that face… "Zel!" She shouted excitedly walking over to his seat. "You found your cure!"

"Yeah," he smiled examining his hands for the umpteenth time. "I'm still getting used to the feel of my new body."

"How about your powers," Lina questioned examining his new physique.

"They're weaker now, but I expected as much," he shrugged feeling like that wasn't too devastating a loss. Zel would make sure that his old hunger for power would never consume him again.

"Well I can help you with that," Lina smiled wickedly. "Gourry and I, we're gonna do some bandit hunting after this, wanna come?"

"Uh, I think I'm gonna pass." Zel scratched his cheek turning away from the sorceress's ever watchful eye.

"Got other plans, huh?" Lina pried noticing a developing blush. "Maybe, oh let's say, involving a certain princess?"

The ex-chimera glared at her, but he decided not to argue. Let's face it he did have other plans that included a certain princess of justice, so instead Zel nodded slowly. "I'm just going to visit her."

"Whatever you say," Lina shrugged patting his back. "How about we all go together?"

"Sure," Zel agreed turning to face Gourry who had been left out of the conversation for some time now. "Hey Gourry?"

"…" The blue armored swordsman turned and stared at Zelgadiss.

"…?"

"…"

"… Gourry?"

"Who are you??"

Zelgadiss and Lina promptly fell over. Wasn't he even listening to their conversation? "It's me Zelgadiss," The ex-chimera sighed lifting himself off the floor.

"Zelgadiss?" Gourry questioned tilting his head to the side. "Wow that must be a popular name because I have a friend with the exact same one!"

"That's him," Lina said impatiently, feeling an oncoming headache.

"What? No" The swordsman protested. "Zel was a Chimney-man, remember."

"That's chimera jellyfish brains." She sighed rubbing her temples. "Zel finally found his cure."

"A cure, was he sick?"

"No!" Lina whacked him upside his head. "The cure to turn him back into a human!"

"Hmm," Gourry turned, and gave Zelgadiss a good look over. "I guess he does look kinda like Zel…"

"HE IS ZEL!!" She shouted into his ear, causing him to cringe.

"You're really, Zel?" The swordsman continued, rubbing his ear.

"Yes, Gourry." Zel said, feeling a headache of his own developing.

"Wow!" He smiled finally accepting that Zel was really Zel. "You look great! I didn't recognize you without your blue skin."

"I noticed…"

Fin

I love Gourry, he's so much fun! Don't be shy now, drop me a review I'd love some feedback, ideas, constructive criticism, anything.

**Author's note:** I asked my sister about the ending, and she told me that it was fine, although her face told me something totally different. I ended it where I did because, I'm primarily writing about Gourry's interactions with the gang, so right when he finally accepted Zel as Zel I felt no need to continue. However, I'm somewhat willing to continue it, if people think it should.


	3. Lina's New Cloak

Innej: Third chappie, enjoy!

_Inspiration: I got this idea while reading Levannar's story, '__Lina Inverse and the Magical Cloak'. Check it out its hilarious!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slayers in anyway shape or form.

Lina's New Cloak!

"C'mon Amelia," Lina growled angrily beckoning for the princess to follow. "Gourry, Zel, you wait out here." She sharply turned away from the two men and stomped into the tailoring shop.

"Don't worry" Amelia smiled following after the irate sorceress. "We won't be long!"

Zelgadiss grumbled incoherently leaning on the wall of the shop, arms crossed. "This is ridiculous…" the chimera muttered, he had no desire to waste time here in this small village. The only thing he was interested in was the ancient scroll Lina had told him about. He wanted to take a look at the scrap of paper to see if there were any clues leading to a possible cure for his condition. But Lina was still the only one who knew where its location was. Zelgadiss had thought about leaving to search for the damn thing himself, but knowing Lina, she'd find some way of getting him to stay.

"I don't know Zel" Gourry snickered joining the chimera by the wall." I thought it was pretty funny when that bandit ripped her cloak."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Zel sighed remembering the absurd encounter. "Or else she'll blow you to hell and back like she did to that moron." Gourry paled and gulped, remembering the loss of Lina's dear cloak…

***Earlier***

"Hah! No one stands a chance against Lina Inverse: Beautiful Sorcery Genius!" She smiled triumphantly, standing on top of a mountain of charred corpses.

"Miss Lina…" Amelia sighed gazing at the carnage. "I think you over did it."

"No way," The red head protested flipping down from Corpse Hill. "They were bandit's, who cares if I get rid of a few?"

"If you're done then let's go, we wasted enough time here." Zel spoke curtly, beginning to leave the encampment area. What was it with Lina, and bandits? And why did he always end up following her? What was he, her convenient lackey?

"Oh, come on, Zel." Lina grabbed his arm. "I didn't sort through the-"

"DIE LINA INVERSE!!" A surviving bandit leapt seemingly from nowhere, brandishing a knife directly at the sorceress.

"Lina!!" Gourry shouted, but he knew better, Lina was already on top of things. She smirked watching the foolhardy bandit fly towards her. She closed her eyes and gracefully took a step to the side, she begun to twirl, her cloak, and hair fluttering in the wind accentuating her grace and form. She raised one arm over her head mid twirl preparing a fireball-

_Rrriipp_!! Lina stopped dead in her tracks the fireball dissipating completely. As a matter of fact everyone had stopped, even the bandit. Lina blinked a few times before craning her head back to where the sound had come from. When she saw what kind of damage she had received, her fist immediately balled up, and trembled erratically.

Amelia could feel the anger resonating from the hot tempered sorceress, and Zel took a step backwards watching her features twitch in a menacing way. Gourry on the other hand scratched his head trying to figure out what had just transpired.

"HAHA!!" The man bellowed tauntingly. He then ripped his knife from the article of cloth that covered the red heads back. For reasons unknown, the man felt proud. He managed to rip Lina's cloak partway in half. It wasn't a clean cut, no, the knife was slightly dull, and multiple threads stuck out where the fabric was torn, he had successfully ruined her cloak. I guess in the crazed mans own little world slicing up the bandit killers cloak was a huge accomplishment… however flawed that logic is. "Now what, little girl?!" he continued laughing at her back.

Lina stood, and smiled malevolently at the bandit, scaring him silly. "_Dil Brando!_" She shouted throwing her arms down as the ground beneath the man exploded upwards sending him spiraling in the air. She then shot her hand in his direction and unleashed a barrage of fireballs at his flailing corpse.

"Lina," Gourry approached her warily. "You got him, c'mon."

"No!" She continued pointing both arms this time. "_Darkness beyond Twilight_-"

NO!!" Amelia, Gourry, and Zel shouted tackling her to the floor.

***Present***

"I wonder what kind of cloak she's gonna get now." Gourry pondered aloud.

"The same as her old one." Zel stated blandly.

"Ya think so?" The swordsman looked up at the sky. "I personally think that she would look better in a dark blue or pink one." Zel blinked a few times, and tried to picture Lina in a pink cape… 'No' was all he thought, as the two ladies exited the shop.

"So," Lina jumped in front of the two men twirling around in a circle to show off her new cloak. "Whaddya think? I got it for a great deal!"

"Yes you did Miss Lina," Amelia huffed angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "Right after you practically threatened to destroy his shop."

"Minor details" Lina mumbled offhandedly.

"Minor?!" The princess gaped. "Acting like a common villain is not minor, Miss Lina! What you did to that man was unjust, and I think you should march back in there and apologize!"

"Will you drop it, sheesh" The sorceress turned from the princess wanting to diffuse the oncoming justice speech. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Don't ignore me, Miss Lina!" Amelia tried to interject but failed miserably and was promptly ignored anyway.

"Think about what?" Gourry questioned, smiling sweetly.

"My new cloak!" She shouted stomping on his poor foot.

"Ow," The swordsman complained hopping on his uninjured leg. Lina turned away from her jelly-brained companion, and smiled towards the chimera.

"Well?" She sneered.

"Uh," Zel stammered not knowing what to say. All in all, Lina had practically brought the same cloak, so it didn't really look that different. Now Zelgadiss knew that he had to trend lightly on this subject or else incur her wrath. He wanted to tell her that it looked the same, but that could result in three different possibilities. One: She would yell at him; two: she could possibly take it as an insult, and Dragon Slave him, or Three: agree and thank him for his honest opinion… yeah right. "It looks good on you." He opted for the safe approach.

"Yeah I thought so too." She smiled satisfied with his answer, while Zel on the other hand inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you would look better in pink or dark blue." Gourry spoke after studying the cloak. He honestly couldn't remember what the old one looked like, but the new cloak, the outer side was colored in a rich velvety black, and the inside was a beautifully toned maroon.

"Pink?" Lina scoffed. "I hate pink."

"You do?" he spoke becoming confused again, but not for a ridiculous reason this time, "Lina, you're wearing pink."

Lina opened her mouth to protest, but she glanced down at her attire… Her face fell slightly, he was right she was wearing pink. "I mean I hate cute pinks."

"But, Lina" Gourry continued. "I think that pink makes you look cute."

"Wha," She spluttered blushing. "Stop saying weird things like that."

"I'm being truthful."

"Drop it," She warned. "Alright, now let's go look for that scroll."

"Finally" Zel mumbled, as Lina for whatever reason decided to do a sharp turn on her heel, her new cloak and hair fluttering in the wind. The chimera shook his head, but then noticed her cloak landing on something pointy. "LINA-"

_Rriipp_! Silence, complete and utter silence overcame the group. Zelgadiss dropped his head in defeat, while Amelia pulled out her purse again.

"Maybe you should stop doing those silly twirls." Gourry informed the sorceress wisely. Her head snapped in his direction, and the swordsman instantly feared for his life.

Fin

**Authors Note**: I don't know if anyone noticed, but in the Slayers novel, Lina clearly expressed her hatred for the color pink. You know, she was a part of the magical academy... or whatever it was called, where they assign sorcerers/sorceress' a color based on their magic prowess. And Lina got pink, I think she quit after they gave her that color. It wasn't really explained at all in the anime, which I thought was disappointing. Then again, how could they when she's wearing pink? Lina would be contradicting herself, that's why I believe she would then have to hate 'cute' pinks, meaning pastel colors. Anyway I think Lina looks good in the pink she has on.


	4. Gourry's New Sword!

Innej: Fourth chapter! This one is going to be two parts. I had to split it because I kept writing and writing and I couldn't stop!

_Inspiration: The idea for this story came from a new anime I started watching. It's called Soul Eater, and it is nothing but pure awesomeness! I love it as much as I do Slayers, check it out if you can, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Slayers.

Gourry's New Sword

*****Earlier*****

"A sword called the Alexander?" Lina questioned thoughtfully.

"That's right," An old decrepit peddler rubbed his hands together greedily. "I happen to have the map to its location if you're interested."

"Hmm," The sorceress cupped her chin and eyed the decaying man suspiciously. "How'd you know I was looking for a sword?"

"Uh," the man stammered sweating profusely. Crap! He knew he should've played the peddler act a little better. His plans were working so well that he accidently miscalculated his approach, introducing the object of her desires too quickly. "Well… your blond companion their looks like a swordsman… a swordless one."

Lina glanced back at Gourry, who was examining the peddler's items with Amelia and Zelgadiss. "You've got a good eye," she complimented. "Yeah he is a swordsman, and a good one, that's why I want to find him a good sword."

"Not a problem, Miss L- I mean Ma'am," He crackled nervously, digging through a grime covered sack. Lina continued to eye the man. Why did she get the feeling that they had met somewhere before. And was he about to call her Miss Lina? Only a few people did that… Who is this guy? "Ah, here it is." The peddler pulled out an aging rolled up sheet of paper.

"So," Lina began crossing her arms. "Where'd ya get this map?"

The man chuckled lifting his index figure, "That's a secret."

"Really?" She snatched the map from the man. "You know, I happen to know somebody that says that same phrase a lot. A really annoying bastard named Xelloss… you wouldn't happen to know him?"

"No," the man answered quickly.

"Hmm, well whatever" she opened the parcel which also came with a brochure examining it closely. "How much?

"One hundred coins," he inwardly sighed glad that she didn't try to interrogate him.

"What, that much? Oh come on fifty." She smiled. The peddler stared at her disbelievingly. He almost felt insulted, because he himself had drawn the map, and he even made sure to draw the most direct route. "Seventy-five, take it or leave it."

"Cheapskate…" She grumbled digging through her coin purse. The coin purse cried out in pain as she removed the amount needed to pay for the map. It was tough handing the money to the man, because, all she had left was one hundred coins. Hmm she would definitely need to hunt some bandits later. Begrudgingly Lina gave the peddler his seventy-five coins and left with her companions.

"Who's being cheap?" The peddler mumbled, but smiled to himself, at least his plans were in motion now. All he had to do now was wait.

*****Present*****

"There it is" Lina whispered marveling at the piece of exquisite craftsmanship lodged into a stone.

"That's the Alexander, wow" Amelia murmured, a sense of pride welling inside of her.

"It's radiating with magic energy" Zel marveled as well, feeling a sudden urge to take the sword and keep it for himself.

"Why are you guys whispering?" Gourry questioned.

"Hmm, don't know" Lina walked up to the sword, smiling at the swordsman. "Alright Gourry, it's not as powerful as the Sword of Light, but it's still capable of dealing a fair amount of damage to monsters and demons."

"How can you be sure?" Zel retorted his eyes still locked on the magical blade.

"It says so in this brochure" Lina pointed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, go ahead Gourry, take your new sword!"

"I don't know…" He said warily approaching the unguarded blade. "Doesn't this seem too easy?"

"Don't jinx it" Lina whacked him upside his head. "Now hurry up and take the sword before something DOES happen!"

Gourry shrugged placing a firm hand on the hilt of the sword. Already he smiled, the hilt felt comfortable to touch, and he felt a wave of magic flow from the sword, straight up his arm. "Amazing…" he breathed attempting to pull the sword from the stone. "Ergh! It's stuck!"

"WHAT?!" Lina, Amelia, and Zel shouted incredulously.

"I said, it's stuck," Gourry grunted showing that he couldn't pull the sword from the stone again.

"The hell it is, move" Zel commanded grabbing the sword himself. Surely with his strength pulling a sword from a silly rock would be simple, right? Wrong! "I, I can't move it!"

"Now what, Miss Lina" Amelia sounding somewhat deflated turned to the sorceress.

"Blow that rock to smithereens,_ Fireball_!" The ball of fire connected with the stone and exploded. After the smoke cleared Lina's mouth dropped, the sword and stone were protected by a strange barrier.

"I told you this seemed too easy" Gourry sighed stepping away from the sword. 'C'mon guys let's get outta here, I'm hungry."

"No way!" Lina and Zel shouted throwing random spells at the sword.

"Damu Brass!"

"Flare Arrow!"

"Burst Flare!"

"Dynast Bras!"

"Argh! This isn't working," Lina thought angrily, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. She could try Ragna Blade… that spell would definitely destroy the barrier, but it seemed sort of extreme, plus there was no telling what might happen to the sword if she did use it. So what about a weaker, yet still powerful spell? She then glanced at her magic amplifiers and shrugged activating them. "Ah, what the hell, _Darkness Beyond Twilight…" _She whispered as Zel still continued to blast the rock with spells, Amelia was attempting to stop the chimera and Gourry was happily munching on a couple of snacks. "_Crimson beyond Blood that Flows…_"

Amelia was so preoccupied, trying to keep Zel from blowing up the cave that she failed to notice the spell that Lina was casting. When she did, she nearly had a panic attack; Amelia frantically looked over at Gourry to see if he had noticed what the sorceress was doing. Unfortunately for her Gourry was blissfully unaware of anything still munching on his snacks. "Miss Lina, don't!" She screamed in vain.

"_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Dra_-"

"I wouldn't do that, Miss Lina," A familiar male voice breathed into her ear.

"Gah!" She shrieked jumping away from the figure. Lina frantically rubbed her ear, goosebumps crawling up her skin. She turned to see who would have the gall to do such a thing to her.

"Xelloss?!" Everyone except the person in question and a certain swordsman shouted.

"Who?" Gourry asked looking up from his snack.

"Hello everyone," the priest greeted cheerfully, needless to say not everyone was happy to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Zelgadiss sneered, sending him a nasty glare.

"Why must you always greet me with such hostility, Mr. Zelgadiss?" Xelloss sighed shaking his head.

"What is it this time?" Lina asked brushing out her hair. "You don't just up and visit us whenever, so whaddya want?"

"Nothing really," he grinned, although no one brought his response. "But if you must know…" he began lifting his famous index finger.

"It's a secret" the group excluding Gourry groaned exasperated.

"Very good" Xelloss applauded them. "You're all learning!"

"Yeah now get lost, damn monster." Zel said curtly, giving his full attention back to the sword.

Lina eyed the trickster priest suspiciously. It definitely wasn't a coincidence that he was here, he wanted something and her bets were on the sword. "So, Xelloss did you come here for the Alexander?"

"Maybe," he continued to grin. Okay, truthfully Lina had expected the 'It's a secret' answer again so she was slightly surprised that he gave her that much. Still she found his response annoying, just because of the way he was grinning at her, with that playful, 'I know something you don't know' look. How irritating.

"Why don't you give me a straight answer for once?" She sighed feeling the telltale signs of a developing headache.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Argh, never mind!" The sorceress turned away from the laughing priest and joined Zel by the sword. "How are we gonna get that sword out?"

"Why don't you try asking it?" Xelloss prompted with an ever-present smile on his face.

"Talk to a sword?" Amelia pondered aloud. She couldn't tell whether or not he was being sarcastic, as he always sounded sarcastic.

"That's absurd," The chimera grumbled crossing his arms. "What do you take us for, fools?"

Lina gazed at the sword thoughtfully. Yeah talking to a sword did sound ridiculous… but no idea was too crazy for her. Gourry needed a new sword and this one was too good to pass up. "Hey Alexander," she called poking the hilt. "Hello?"

"You do not have to prod me, you brusque diminutive urchin!" A grandiose and powerful otherworldly voice resonated throughout the cave. "It is high time you asinine barbarians decided to converse with me. I was beginning to fear that you would hurl spells till the morrow!"

"It talks!" Lina exclaimed examining the sword closer.

"Neat," Amelia chirped joining the red head by the sword.

"Remove yourselves from my sight!" Alexander barked viciously. "Or else… or else I'll…"

"Or else… What?" Lina taunted the sword snidely.

"…"

"Miss Lina, you're being very rude," Amelia scolded the sorceress. "Mr. Alexander, sir?"

"What," The sword mumbled.

"We have need of your assistance that is if you're willing to." She smiled kneeling in front of the dejected blade.

"Well, aren't you a polite young maiden!" Alexander's voice boomed loudly, so loudly that the princess had to shield her ears from his verbal soundwaves. "You must school your fire-haired witch companion with a session on etiquette!"

"Uh," Amelia didn't dare dive into the subject of Lina's present lack of manners, unless she wanted to invoke her wrath. She just smiled sweetly and decided to immediately change the subject. "So will you help us?"

"What do you have need of?"

"My good friend Gourry," she pointed to the blond swordsman, who was staring interestedly at the sword. "He would like to have you as his new sword."

"Hmm… Come forth, Gourry!" Alexander commanded regally.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you?" Gourry scratched his head not fully believing that the sword was talking.

"Ah, well met young lad." The sword shone brightly. "This young man has a keen pair of eyes; I would have you extract me from this stone."

Huh?"

"Pull the sword out, jellyfish brains!" Lina whispered harshly.

"Okay," Gourry placed his hands back on the hilt and pulled the blade out effortlessly. "Wow" he marveled at the swords weightlessness. He swung it around a few time, showing off his skill, and testing the balance of the blade.

"Am I to your liking?" Alexander boasted pridefully.

"Mmhmm!" Gourry nodded completely satisfied with Alexander's weight and balance. "I hope we'll be good partners!"

"Aye and I as well, Sir. Gourry," the sword began. "Ah this reminds me of the times of old. Let me tell you a tale of the past…"

"You know, Lina" Zelgadiss whispered, not wanting to interrupt the swords story. "He sure does talk a lot for a sword, and don't you think it's strange that he didn't start talking until Xelloss arrived."

"I noticed…" she grumbled feeling slightly irritated. "It is strange that he started talking when Xelloss arrived, but I'm sure it's nothing. Alexander's probably just happy that someone has a use for him." She silently prayed to Ceiphied that Alexander wouldn't be a talking nusiance.

"Well, it looks like my job is done here." Xelloss grinned widely and left without a word to anyone.

"Yes it was a frightening creature indeed!" The sword continued his voice booming, as the Slayers gang exited the cave. "But it stood not a chance against my fearsome edge! Hoho, none indeed!"

Lina sighed, yes sooner or later the sword would cease his incessant chatter, and things would go back to normal. But she couldn't help but wonder, what happened to Xelloss? Why was he at that cave, and did he do something to the Alexander? Nah, he wouldn't… would he?

To be continued!

**Author's Notes**: Whew! That was long, but I had fun writing it. I hope you people reading enjoy it… Which brings me to my next gripe; I only have two people reviewing my fic. But I have over two hundred hits, and over one hundred and seventy visitors. It would be nice to know what people think of my story, I know my writings not the best, and my style definitely needs work, but feedback would really make me happy.

So I would like to give a personal thanks to my reviewers Levannar and Gerao-A. You guys are awesome, thank you so very much for taking time to read my silly fic, and even more of your time to write a review. It means a lot to me, and I gain confidence from your encouraging reviews. Now, I'm only going to write three more ideas, plus part two of this chapter. Then I think that I'll just stick to reviewing.


	5. Gourry's New Sword Pt2

Innej: *huge ridiculous grin* I'm so pleased that more people decided to review my story! Thanks so much, you guys are awesome, so here's part two like I promised! Enjoy! I re-did the ending, it SO needed it.

_Inspiration: Soul Eater; everyone's favorite sword EX~CALI~BUR!_

**Disclaimer: **Sreyals Nwo T'nod I! (Haha, I love writing backwards, try pronouncing that, its fun!)

Gourry's New Sword Part 2

It had been five days, five days since they got the Alexander, and Lina felt like pulling out every last strand of hair she had. That infernal sword refused to shut up! He had a story for every hour on the hour, and he often times repeated himself. And don't even think about interrupting him. That just made him angry, and when he was angry he tended to lecture the group about respect which would lead to more stories. Lina was on her last nerve, she was literally losing her beauty rest because the damn sword didn't need to sleep! He talked all hours of the night, into the wee hours of the morning. She had to get rid of it, and then she and Gourry could look for another sword… one that didn't talk. But how could she get rid of Alexander without hurting Gourry's feelings? That jellyfish brains actually grew attached to the chatty weapon. The last thing Lina wanted to do was hurt Gourry, but that sword had to go.

*****

"To be blessed with a gift such as I," Alexander laughed snottily. "That fool had no idea of the powers I possess! Ah, tis Lady Amelia!"

The princess forced a smile when the sword regarded her presence as she placed an assortment of food before the group. They were currently camped in the middle of a forest with no real destination in mind. Gourry was listening carefully to his new swords abundant tales of yore, Zelgadiss sat behind a tree, quietly fuming to himself, and Lina was slouched in front of the fire, a dazed look across her features.

"Dinner's ready everyone," Amelia spoke trying to sound cheerful. Gourry immediately dug in, Zel grumbled to himself, and Lina didn't move an inch. Now that seriously worried the princess, Lina not eating was the equivalent to hell freezing over.

"Ah, tis time to feast, Lord Gourry," the sword spoke reminiscently. "Hmm, this reminds me of the time Lord Greenburg undermined my abilities, why it seems only like yesterday when-"

"God, I can't take this anymore!" Zel shouted abruptly, standing from his spot. Needless to say that his actions startled everyone except Lina who still stared at the fire, dazed and lost in her own little world.

"Lord Zelgadiss," the sword began appalled by the chimera's behavior. "While I do respect your abilities with a blade, I do not respect your constant need to interrupt me. Now if you would be so kind, be silent as I continue."

"Mr. Zelgadiss, please sit down." Amelia pleaded, wanting to diffuse anymore possible respect speeches. Now she finally understood how the others felt when she would give her infamous justice speeches. Not that her speeches were bad, she believed, Alexander's speeches were downright unbearable.

"Fine…" the chimera muttered plopping himself back down on the ground.

"Good, now where was I?" The sword paused for a moment.

"Oh," Gourry clasped his fist in his hand. "You were at the part when that guy Greenburg undermines your abilities!"

"Ah, yes" the sword chuckled heartily. Zelgadiss groaned sending Gourry a 'why did you tell him' glare. "That fool, Greenburg… Lady Lina!" Alexander suddenly barked.

"Hunh?" She finally snapped from her trance staring at the sword. "What?"

"Don't you 'what' me young lady!" The sword scolded. "How many times must I tell you?! Sit up straight, shoulder's back, and lift your head!" Not wanting to argue with the sword, she did so while muttering under her breath.

"What was that, missy?!" The sword continued the volume on his voice increasing.

"Missy?!" Lina shouted matching the swords tone. "Please, your not my mother! Your just a damn talking sword that doesn't know how to shut the hell up!"

Alexander gasped slightly taken aback by her brazen rude behavior. "How dare you. I may not be your parents, but I am sure they would be disappointed in you. Why, back in my day young maidens were pure, innocent, didn't talk like sailors, and…"

Lina sighed dejectedly falling back against a tree which made Alexander yell at her some more. Yep, she couldn't take this anymore, the sword be damned. Tonight, she was going to get rid of that sword TONIGHT if it was the last thing did.

***Later That Evening***

Lina stepped from behind a tree dressed in black clothing like a ninja of some sort. She crept towards the camp making sure not to make a sound or else she might alert the sword, who was talking to a sleeping Gourry. How he could fall asleep next to that chatter box was beyond her, but back to her present mission. She was just about to ray wing towards the sword grab it and then fly away from the camp when she noticed two figures' also dressed in black approaching her target. "Amelia?" Lina whispered, recognizing the shorter figure.

"Huh, Mr. Zelgadiss?" The princess pointed in the opposite direction.

"Lina?" Zel turned looking in the sorceress' direction. The threesome stared at one another for awhile before they each nodded in mutual agreement. "That swords gotta go."

*****

"I believe it is quite rude when you share an establishment with others and you don't say a greeting to them" Alexander spoke to Gourry's sleeping form. "A day should not go by without you greeting someone. Always make sure to do so, and bow your head it shows respect, understand Lord Gourry?"

"Greet and bow…" the swordsman mumbled.

"Excellent… hmm where are the others?" Alexander wanted to look around, but unfortunately he couldn't. He shrugged it off and got ready to tell his next tale when a black figure jumped in front of him. "What?! Who are you? Speak!"

"Sorry Gourry!" Lina thought and grabbed the sword, but for some strange reason it didn't budge. "Damn it! I can't move this thing!"

"Unhand me you dastardly thief!" The swords voice resonated loudly. "Lord Gourry, help!"

"Hunhmmhzzz…"

"A little help?!" Lina hissed, and Amelia and Zel immediately grabbed the sword in different areas. "You two cast a levitation spell, and I'll ray wing this thing to the cliff!!" The pair nodded and went to work. After the spells were set, Lina lifted the sword, and headed towards the ravine. This was it, Alexander would soon be a bad memory and she could go on with her life. The group struggled with the sword as he was so heavy, but they soon arrived at the fated destination. Lina dragged the sword to the cliff, watching the rushing rapids below, and nodded towards her two partners. "Goodbye, Alexander!" She shouted and threw him into the ravine.

"CRAVEN CURS!!!" The sword yelled helplessly, disappearing into the darkness.

"It's over…" Zel sighed, and smiled in Amelia's direction.

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" She cried and embraced him tightly. "It's over! It's really over!" The chimera was taken aback by her sudden display of affection, not that he didn't mind.

"Hey quit it you two," Lina laughed playfully, as the pair quickly separated, blushing slightly. "Come on guys let's get some much deserved sleep!" With that said the group traveled back to the campsite unaware of the glowing purple eyes watching them.

***The Next Day***

Lina awoke feeling better than ever before. She stretched her limbs with a smile on her face. "Good morning!" She sang happily.

"Good morning, Miss Lina," Amelia greeted the sorceress with a big plate of grilled fish, and cranberries. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hell yeah," she gratefully took the plate of food, since she didn't eat anything the previous night. "Where's Gourry and Zel?"

"Mr. Gourry wasn't here when I woke up," the princess said worriedly. "Mr. Zelgadiss went to go look for him." Lina nearly dropped her fork; Gourry didn't wander away from the camp weaponless?! Who knows what kind of threats were out there?! He could be in danger!

Just as Lina was about to proclaim her desire to search for the blond swordsman, the two men returned. Zel looked… well, erm Zellish, and Gourry looked like he was about to break down in tears. "Gourry!" Lina exclaimed happily.

"Lina!!" He wailed latching onto her leg. "I'm so sorry! I lost Alexander!"

"Oh, uh…" she looked down at him. Tears were streaming from his enlarged puppy dog eyes, and he was whimpering; truly a pathetic slash heart wrenching, (in her case,) sight. "It's alright, Gourry. We'll just have to find you another sword."

"…okay," he sniffed. Lina patted his head as the depressed swordsman dragged himself towards a tree.

"Poor, Mr. Gourry," Amelia frowned feeling the twinge of guilt rack her virtuous soul. "We should tell him what really happened to his sword-"

"You do that, and I will personally make your life a living nightmare!" Lina grabbed her collar and threatened quietly. The sorceress's face was warped between malevolence and desperation scaring the princess greatly. "Now keep your mouth shut!" Amelia nodded and quietly slinked off to the side.

"Lina," Zel began. "There's a town not far from here, let's go." Lina nodded and corralled the group together, setting off towards they're new destination.

The walk was quiet, not a sound was made except for their footsteps and the occasional sniff from Gourry. Just like Zel had said, the town wasn't far, and they arrived in a matter of moments. The town was small, and good smells were wafting in the area.

"Mmm," Lina sniffed the air, delighted by the delectable aroma. "Let's go find somewhere to eat, I'm still hungry."

"You're always hungry…" Zel grumbled to himself, as the group entered a small eatery.

"Hello," a female waitress greeted passing out menus as the Slayers crew sat at a table. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just coffee, please" Zel gave the menu back to the waitress. "Black, with no sugar."

"Alright," the waitress smiled.

"Hmm," Amelia gazed through the vast selection of choices. "I'll have a raspberry muffin with some of your vanilla chai, spice tea."

"Of course and may I add that our vanilla chai, spice tea is to die for!" The woman gestured animatedly taking Amelia's menu.

"Hrm, just give me three potions of everything on the menu," Lina tossed her menu at the shocked waitress, and Gourry politely gave her his as well.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia shouted. "I hope you plan on paying for your own food!"

"What?" The sorceress gave the princess a disbelieving look. "Of course not, I'm poor. Your paying."

"I can't afford to support your eating habits anymore!" Amelia pointed an authoritative finger at Lina. "Your eating my country into an economic depression!"

"Pssh," Lina waved her hand dismissively, leaning back in her chair. "Stop exaggerating, and quit being stingy. Phil's got plenty of money to spare."

Amelia's finger drooped downwards. She then reached toward her wallet, a small tear escaping from her eye. "Forgive me, daddy…" she whispered, and Zel rubbed her back soothingly. The group settled waiting for their orders to arrive. Within thirty minutes, carts of food were brought to their table, as well as a very grateful owner.

"Oh thank you very much, for your business" he rubbed his hands together greedily. "I hope you enjoy your food!"

"Will do!" Lina lifted her eating utensils. "Come on Gourry, let's dig in!" She then attacked the food, gobbling up everything in sight. Gourry sat staring blankly at the spread on the table. How could they think about eating when poor Alexander was lost somewhere out there? He didn't want a new sword, he just wanted to find Alexander, and make sure he was alright. Lina ate as if she had been starved for days. Amelia gingerly took a piece of her muffin popping it in her mouth, and then she sipped on her tea sighing contently. While Zel sat cross legged on his seat, basking in his coffee's delicious aroma. The swordsman glanced down at his plate, and pushed it away, disgusted by the prospect of him enjoying himself, when Alexander could possibly be suffering somewhere.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Gourry?" Amelia questioned still munching on her muffin.

"I'm not hungry…" he mumbled.

"WHAT?!" The princess rose from her chair, Lina dropped her utensils, and Zel nearly choked on his coffee, spluttering the dark liquid everywhere.

"Geez, you guys. I said I'm not hungry," the blond swordsman repeated somewhat irritated.

"Eating is an essential part of life, Lord Gourry!" A grand and regal voice resonated from the doorway of the eatery. "Three meals a day, morning, noon, and night!"

"ALEXANDER?!" The group shouted, although the only person who was happy was Gourry. The gang was even more surprised when they saw who had brought the annoying sword.

"Huh, fancy meeting you guys here." Xelloss grinned walking towards the table. "Here you are, Mr. Gourry. I found him on a beach, strange hmm?" He turned his head towards the three culprits, who were each glaring at the him.

"Oh thank you so much!" Gourry took his sword, shaking the priest's hand gratefully. "Look Lina, Alexander's back!"

"Indeed, I am." the sword spoke reminiscently. "It was a tough endeavor, I was kidnapped. Why this reminds me of the time when Lord Jacques was kidnapped by brigands…"

Lina's knees buckled, as she fell to the floor doing the only thing she could think of… she began to cry. Not a normal cry when your sad, she cried more out of frustration. "Aww, Lina it's okay." Gourry traveled to his companion, and embraced her tightly. "Now you don't have to get me a new sword. This time I promise to never let Alexander out of my sight again." With that solemn vow he buried her head in his chest stroking her hair lovingly.

"How sweet," Alexander cooed. "You'd make a fine husband, Lord Gourry. Treat Lady Lina well."

"Welp, I should get going." Xelloss turned getting ready to exit. Suddenly Lina bolted from Gourry's grasp and tackled the trickster priest locking him in a headlock. "M, Miss Lina?"

"You!" She sneered. "You did this!"

"Whatever do you mean?" he questioned trying his best not to laugh.

"Amelia!" The sorceress beckoned, and the princess brandished a megaphone. Xelloss paled squirming under Lina's headlock. "Do it!"

"No matter how many times you may bring strife upon us, Mr. Xelloss," the princess stood on top of the table outstretching her arms widely, brimming with positive emotions. "You'll never overcome our deep eternal bonds of friendship. But it's not too late for you!" She pointed towards the quivering priest, her free hand clasped over her heart. "Throw away the shackles that bind you to evil, and open yourself to peace, love, and justice! Ah, life is wonderful!!"

"Please, no more!" Xelloss pleaded, as the princess continued to sing praises of eternal, health, happiness, and peace. "Alright, you win!"

"That was beautiful, Lady Amelia," Alexander sniffed, like a father proud of his child would. "Ah, this reminds me of-"

"SHUT UP!" Lina snapped viciously, scaring her companions, and every last patron in the restaurant. Even Xelloss was beginning to worry still being held in her headlock; maybe he should teleport away after all. "I've just about had it with you, you stupid sword! And you!" She tightened her hold on the priest. "Make that sword shut up!"

"Huh?" He tried to feign ignorance, but Amelia was preparing to open her mouth again. "Alright, alright, I've had my fun, I'll stop."

"I knew you were behind this" Zel growled angrily, as Lina released the priest. "You sick twisted bastard."

"Now, now," he waved his index finger grinning widely. "Their's no need for name calling."

"Just undo the curse," Lina sighed rubbing her temples.

"I already did," Xelloss pointed towards the sword. "But I have to ask, how'd you know it was me, Miss Lina?"

"How could I not figure it out?! Who else could've it been but you." Lina folded her arms assuming a teachers position. "Plus when I tried to lift the sword, it was impossible for me to make it budge. And even when Zel and Amelia cast levitation on the sword it was still hard for all three of us combined to get that sword to the ravine… crap."

"What?" Gourry questioned.

"It was you…" Alexander whispered, and then grew silent.

"A, anyway," the sorceress continued. "You and your damn dirty pranks. Why else would you even bother to return that sword to Gourry if there wasn't something in it for you?"

"Wait," Zel interrupted. "I thought you said the curse on Alexander was undone?"

"Oh, it is." Xelloss grinned like he always did. "You all should be able to carry the sword now."

"But he's still talking," Amelia added, sounding somewhat puzzled.

"Oh, he's always been able to do that," he said his grin growing wider. "The curse I put on him only made him heavy to all except Mr. Gourry. That way it would be difficult for you to get rid of him."

"So let me get this straight," Lina began, her temper growing. "You were the one one who introduced me to that sword. You knew I was looking for a good one. One that could match Gourry's skills."

"Aww geez," Gourry rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Thanks Lina."

"And I admit that the Alexander is a handy sword," she glanced back at the glowing weapon. "But, and probably why he was in that remote cave locked in that stone, is because he's too damn annoying. That's why you set us up, Xelloss. So when we discovered this, the moment we tried to get rid of it, we wouldn't without having some difficulty."

"Bingo," Xelloss chirped. "I see your still as sharp as ever, Miss Lina."

"Why?" Lina grabbed him by the scruff of his collar shaking him violently.

"Hmm, that's a secret!" He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. Lina's face grew beet red as fire grew in her eyes.

"DRAGON SLAVE!!" The restaurant and the general area of the town was completely destroyed, and of course Xelloss was gone.

"Miss Lina…" Amelia groaned, lying on the floor, Zel trying to stand on his feet.

"I'm just glad that Alexander is back with us!" Gourry tunneled his way from under the rubble.

"Aye, and I you Lord Gourry." the sword glowed brightly. "Hmm, your friends seemed angered by my tales… perhaps I shouldn't tell so many."

"Yeah," the swordsman smiled. "How about a story once a day?"

"Yes, that seems fair" Alexander agreed at the compromise. "A tale a day, that way you all can look more forward to my stories of yore."

Lina on the other hand was grinding her teeth together. She had been tricked by Xelloss for umpteenth time now, and what's worse she was still stuck with that talking sword. Why couldn't life treat her fairly? "Lina!" Gourry rushed towards her, a huge smile on his face. Oh well, at least Gourry was happy again. She'd just have to deal with that sword, for Gourry's sake. Smiling Lina rose to her feet, completely ignoring the fact that hundreds of people were buried under the rubble groaning, and moaning in pain.

Fin

**Author's Note:** Happy Thanksgivings Day everyone! Eat, drink, and avoid tummy aches! I already have the next chapter written, and it's just as long if not longer than this one! Haha, my ideas are getting longer and longer! Review please!


	6. Lina and the Baby

Innej: As it turns out, the chapter I previously intended to put up was soo long, I have to hold it off a while longer, sorry! I'm still trying to figure out how I want it to end. So in the meantime, I came up with this idea, hope you enjoy it!

_Inspiration: Valgaav has been given a second chance at life. Does he still hold a grudge against Lina?_

**Disclaimer: **Ergh, me no own!

Lina and the Baby.

"Uh, Lina?" Gourry tapped on the sorceress's shoulder gaining her attention. "Where are we going?"

"I thought it'd be a nice idea to visit Fillia," she said smiling off into the distance.

"Who's that?" he questioned. Lina stopped and stared at the swordsman in disbelief. Honestly she should have expected this, but come on! Then again he forgot who Xelloss was on more than one occasion… Makes you wonder if he even remembered the whole event with Darkstar.

"An old friend…" she sighed and left it at that.

*****

"Be careful with that vase!" Fillia yelled at her two underlings, rocking baby Val in her arms. "And give this one another rub down, there's still a smug on it!"

"Sorry boss!" Gravos and Jillas apologized polishing her pottery.

"Goodness me, this place is a pig sty!" She ran her finger across a cabinet, dirtying her white glove. "I have to get this place cleaned; all this dirt is not healthy for Val!" As the golden dragon was about to go on with her plans to clean the shop, the door opened, the little bell chime signaling so. "I'm sorry, but we're… Lina, Gourry?!"

"Hi, Fillia, it's good to see you!" the sorceress and swordsman entered the shop.

"Oh my goodness," she rushed over to the pair giving them both quick hugs. "It's so good to see you two."

"So," Lina smiled placing her hands on her hips. "What have you been up to, these days?"

"Oh, running the shop, and taking care of Val." She spoke placing the tiny ancient dragon on her hip. She then began to lightly bounce the baby up and down, which made him giggle cutely.

"Aww," Gourry cooed bending down so he was at eye level with the small baby. "Hey their little guy." Val then gave the blond swordsman an adorable smile reaching out to him.

"Oh, how cute," Fillia nuzzled the ancient dragon with her nose. "Want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Gourry asked excitedly, and Fillia nodded happily giving the baby to the swordsman. Gourry carefully held baby Val, cradling him as if he was his father. Lina couldn't help but smile, the sight was absolutely precious. Gourry was tapping little Val's nose playfully, and the small child was reaching out trying to grab the swordsman finger, giggling like the precious little gem he was… aww!

"Isn't that adorable, he likes you," Fillia smiled patting the swordsmen's back. The golden dragon then turned facing the sorceress, with an odd look on her face. "Lina… I need your help."

"What?" The red head questioned worriedly. "Did something happen? Are you in trouble?"

"No it's nothing like that, it's just…" she then walked over to the main counter grabbing a sheet of paper. "Here, read this."

Lina quickly took the note carefully reading it. What could it be that Fillia needed her help with? Was it a threat, debt collectors, angry customers …Xelloss playing a prank on her again? Gasp! Was someone after sweet little Val?! No it couldn't be, it was, it was- "A pottery convention?"

"Yes," Fillia answered twiddling her fingers together. "It's starting today, and I really would like to go…"

"So then go," Lina tossed the flyer on the floor. She was somewhat irritated that Fillia got her all worked up for nothing.

"I can't leave Val here by himself!" The golden dragon argued, becoming slightly desperate. She wanted, no NEEDED to go to that convention.

"Take Val with you," Lina concluded, not fully understanding what the big fuss was about.

"I can't bring him with me." she answered, a pleading look developing in her eyes.

"Then, what do you want me to do? Baby-sit?" Lina said, but then quickly regretted it when she saw Fillia's eyes light up brightly.

"You'd baby-sit, Val for me?" She reached up grabbing both of Lina's hand gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

"I didn't say-" she tried to interject.

"We're gonna baby-sit Val?!" Gourry exclaimed excitedly. "Hooray!" He cheered and little Val seemed to cheer as well.

"Shut up, Gourry," she sneered at her companion, and turned back towards the golden dragon only to find her and her two lackey's already heading out the door. "Fillia?!"

"Everything you need to take care of Val should be in the cabinet above the main counter!" Then she, Gravos, and Jillas exited the shop. "Thanks again, and don't worry, I'll bring you back a souvenir!"

"I don't want a souvenir!" Lina shouted as the door shut. "Grrgh!"

"Oh, come on Lina" Gourry approached the fuming red head. "Val's not that bad. Here you hold him." Lina couldn't help but smile. Val looked at the sorceress, his big cute baby eyes peering at her curiously. She then reached out and took hold of Val. When she had a firm grip on the baby, they stared at each other for a long awkward minute.

"Uh, hey," she said giving the child a lopsided grin. Val continued to stare at Lina, studying her every feature. When the child was done analyzing the sorceress, formulating his opinion of her, he simply began to cry, and cry loudly. "Wha, what's wrong with him?!"

"I dunno," Gourry said, quickly scooping the wailing child back into his arms. "There there, Vallie. What's the matter?" As the blue armored man rocked the crying child back and forth, he ceased his tears, which soon turned into giggles.

"Let me hold him again," Lina insisted reaching out to take the child once more. But as Val saw the red haired lady trying to grab him, his tears started again. "Why is he crying?! Make it stop!"

"Lina!" Gourry scolded. "Val is not an it! He's a beautiful baby boy!" He then held the crying child away from the annoyed sorceress, making funny face's ceasing the child's tears again. "Hmm, maybe he's just hungry, or his diaper needs changing."

"Yeah, so?" Lina crossed her arms.

"Here, you take off his diaper while I look for some food." Gourry then placed Val in his ornately decorated baby basket, making his way over to the cabinet that supposedly held everything to take care of him.

"Why can't you take off his diaper?" Lina complained, not too fond of the idea of changing a baby's dirty diaper.

"Well," he scratched his cheek. "I don't know how to change a diaper."

"And what makes you so sure that I know how to?!" Lina's eye twitched. He was just trying to push this task on her; well he definitely won't get away with this.

"You're a girl," he concluded smiling innocently. "And don't all girls know how to take care of babies?"

"No!" She whacked the dim-witted swordsman upside his head. "It comes with experience, jellyfish-brains!"

"Oww," he rubbed his aching skull. "You don't have to be so violent, Lina. Think of what your exposing Val too."

"Just get him a bottle or something," Lina turned back to the baby, who seemed to giggle at their antics. "Alright baby, I'm gonna check your diaper now." Val watched the sorceress a smile growing on his face, as if he were planning something.

"Uh, Lina?" Gourry interrupted her task. "There's no milk in here, so I'm gonna go buy some, okay?"

"What?!" She said looking up from the diaper. "And leave me here?! By myself?! With the baby?!"

"Yeah," he nodded giving her a confused look. "What, you wanna come along?"

"Of course, I'm coming!" Lina decided quickly. "Just let me check his diaper…" She turned back to her present task of inspecting Val's diaper. Swallowing a lump in her throat she gingerly began pulling back the tape on the sides of the diaper. Once that task was done she finally tugged the flap back, praying to Ceiphied that he didn't leave her a surprise. To her relief he didn't, the diaper didn't need changing. Sighing, she smiled at Val, until she felt something wet hitting her hair. "What the… GRAGH!!" Lina screeched loudly, yep, Val had inadvertently tinkled on the sorceress's red locks.

"Uh, Lina?" Gourry covered his mouth trying his absolute best not to snicker.

"Don't. Say. Anything," she growled brushing past him. "Change his diaper, while I go cleanup."

"But I don't know-"

"Figure it out!" she shouted slamming the door to the bathroom shut.

Gourry then approached Val, who seemed to be giggling, almost as if he were proud. He didn't do that on purpose, that's impossible… or is it?

*****

"I can't believe that little…" Lina grumbled exiting the bathroom drying her hair. She looked around for her companion, who was sitting in a chair playing with Val; a fresh new diaper on his bottom. "C'mon Gourry."

"Okay," he called rising from his seat. "See little Vallie, Lina's not mad at you!"

"Let's go," she urge exiting the shop. Of course she wasn't mad at the child. It wasn't like he relieved himself on her by purpose. She was just mad that it had to happen to her.

"So," Gourry began cutely. "What do ya wanna get?"

"Ah, ah, goo," Val giggled outstretching his arms widely.

"You wanna get milk?" The swordsman cooed playfully. "You want some milky milk?"

"Stop that…" Lina muttered noticing the adoring looks she was receiving from passing civilians.

"Mil-key!" The child laughed kicking his legs out towards the very embarrassed sorceress.

"That's right," Gourry tickled the baby's tummy. "Milky!"

"Oh, how adorable…" a group of passing girls smiled at Gourry and Val.

"Isn't he precious?" a couple on the other side of the road, sighed admiring the threesome. "What a lucky family…"

"Not again…" Lina thought trying to hide her blush. These people thought that they were a family! Why would they think that? They were just two friends wandering the streets of town with a baby in their possession. She and Gourry we're not a married couple, and Val was not their child!

The, 'family' then entered a small shop, looking around for baby products. "Hey Lina?" The swordsman looked at her. "What kind of food do babies eat?"

"How would I know?" She shrugged grabbing a bottle of milk. "Beside's Val has food back at Fillia's place."

"I know," he smiled, placing the ancient dragon on his shoulders, which made the child sequel in delight. "I just wanted to get him a treat."

"Here," she reached out grabbing a random box of animal crackers. "We'll get him these, happy?"

"Is that awright wid woo?" Gourry spoke to the child, and Val raised his arms cheering preciously. "Okay, Lina. Let's get this stuff and get back to Fillia's shop."

"Fine, just stop doing that baby talk," she mumbled walking towards the counter.

"Can I help you…" the cashier began with a bored looked on his face.

"Milk and animal crackers. How much?" Lina placed the items on the counter urging the slow cashier to hurry, as more people came up to them wanting to learn about them and their relationship with Val. God, why are people so nosy?!

"Uh, twenty coins ma'am…" the cashier man slurred bagging the items… slowly. Lina literally threw the amount at the man, and dragged the bag, child, and blond swordsman out of the shop.

"Geez," the sorceress complained, shooing away another pesky group of onlookers. "It's like these people have never seen a baby before!"

"Wanna hold him again?" Gourry held the child before her.

"Okay," she nodded wanting to prove that she could handle a baby. "C'mere Val."

"Ah-WAAHH!!" He began to wail as soon Lina tried to take hold of him.

"What the heck, am I doing wrong?!" She moved away from the child as Gourry quickly silenced him.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you," her companion concluded halting the child's tears with silly faces.

"Fine, well I don't like you either," Lina then stuck her tongue out at the baby. Val seemed to take note of this and stuck his tongue back at the sorceress. "Why you little!" She then reached out to grab the child, but what happened next surprised them both. Little Val, jumped out of Gourry's arms, turning into his dragon form and flew away.

"…" The pair watched the little black dragon turn into a little black speck before anything could register. "Huh, didn't expect that." The sorceress said.

"LINA, WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM!!" Gourry grabbed both of her shoulder's shacking her desperately.

"Okay, alright!" She then grabbed her partner, and ray-winged after the little terror. They spent hours chasing after the little ancient dragon. Whenever Lina would get close enough to grab the child he would fly away, giggling. That so called child was playing with them, or so Lina thought. Whenever Fillia gets back from her vase convention, she was going to owe her a big steak dinner… dragon steak that is.

*****

"That convention was amazing!" Filiia sang re-entering her shop. Yes her day had been quite productive indeed, not only did she buy a souvenir for Lina and Gourry. She also came out with an ornately designed clay vase to decorate her shop with. Yeah she felt bad about leaving the pair alone with Val, but she'd make it up to them somehow.

"Boss," Gravos struggled with the golden dragon's new vase. "Where should I put this?"

"Hmm," she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Put it in storage until I find someplace for it." The ogre grunted and took the vase to the storage unit out back. "Lina? Gourry? I'm back!"

She walked to the back room of her shop with Jillas behind her immediately finding the threesome. "Aww," she cooed at the sight. Gourry was propped against the wall with his arms around Lina at his side, her head lying on his chest and settled right in her lap was little baby Val, truly an adorable sight to behold. "C'mon Jillas, let's leave them alone." Fillia and Jillas left the three alone. Truthfully, Fillia didn't want to wake Lina up anyway. She knew that once the sorceress was awake there would be hell to pay, so it would be best to her rest. Perhaps then she wouldn't that mad at her.

Fin

**Author's Note**: Writing about baby Val was fun. Okay, guys I have to take a break from writing fan fiction for awhile. Finals are coming up, I have to study and I have to write a fifteen page paper comparing the _Inferno_, and _Don Quixote. _Plus, I want to check out some stories written by the wonderful reviewer's I have. The next chapter is already written, I just need to revise it, and give it an appropriate ending, so expect an update around December seventeenth! Wish me luck!


	7. Reunion

Innej: This is the really long idea I was talking about! But, by golly I had a blast writing it! I hope ya'll enjoy reading it, cuz this is for you guys, thanks!

I just wanted to note that I like to spell a lot of things backwards, that's how I came up with the name of the town. I also wanted to say that, I had such a hard time writing Amelia's justice speeches! It literally took me thirty minutes to an hour to come up with one! So, apologies if they're really bad! It's easier for me to write Lina and Gourry, since they're personalities almost match mine.

_Inspiration: Would Lina willingly go visit her sister? No._

**Disclaimer: **I hereby decree that I, Innej, in no way shape or form will now or ever own Slayers!

Reunion

"Ah," Lina Inverse sighed contently stretching her limbs enjoying the beautiful, warm, clear, and sunny weather. She was presently traveling with her faithful companion and Protector Gourry Gabriev. "Today's gonna be great Gourry! Your stomach's ready?"

"Yep," he chirped, tapping his belly. "I'm good to go!"

Lina smiled and nodded, "well then, let's go!" The two had journeyed towards the town, Nogard. Ah, yes Nogard the town where she and Gourry were finally going to indulge in the rare Lake Dragon cuisine. Over the course of their travels they had heard a rumor, that Ashford, and his assistant chef's finished the preparations for a new set of dragon meat. It was a long shot, who knew if there was any dragon meat left? But it was a chance that Lina was willing to make. Sure the tab was going to be pricey, but that was nothing a little bandit hunting wouldn't fix.

They reached the restaurant, at last, whereupon arrival they were immediately seated by the familiar chef, Ashford. He slowly approached the pair tipping his cowboy hat. "I see, you finally arrived… at least two of you," he grinned. "Welcome back to my restaurant."

"Heh," Lina smirked. "Good to see ya again, pops."

"I hope you're here for my specialty lake dragon cuisine," he crossed his arms. Of course they were here for dragon food, and just to prove it, as not being one to waste any time, Lina immediately ordered triple portions of everything relating to Lake Dragon. Ashford scribbled down the order and rushed back to his kitchen. It had been a few years, but now he was finally able to repay Lina back for when she first helped him catch a lake dragon.

The pair sat patiently at their table, preparing for what could possibly be the greatest meal they would possibly ever indulge in. Half an hour had passed, when Lina nearly jumped out of her seat; her sights locking on the several carts of food, heading in her direction.

"Eat up!" Ashford smiled brightly, setting the food on their table. Lina and Gourry unable to contain their hunger any longer quickly dove in, eating up everything like a pair of ravenous bulls. The chef nodded at their healthy appetites' and left them to their banquet.

"Ah, Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry," a familiar voice spoke from behind. "Fancy meeting you two here,"

Lina briefly looked up from her plate, instantly recognizing the figure. "Go away, Xelloss," she grumbled chewing on her dragon steak. So far her day was perfect, and damn it, she didn't need this pesky monster ruining it.

"Lina," Gourry inquired slurping up the rest of his dragon fin soup. "Who is he?"

Lina had to fight back the urge to clonk the dim-witted swordsman, but instead opted for attacking her dragon sashimi. "Just ignore him, jellyfish brains." she said in between bites, "maybe he'll catch the hint and get lost."

"Miss Lina," Xelloss gasped portraying a mock sense of dejection. "To think you would treat me like some unwanted insect-"

"Look, Xelloss," she sighed taking a quick chug of her dragon ale, savoring the sensation of the warm liquid traveling down her throat for a brief moment. "Whaddya want? Can't you see that were busy?"

"Oh yes, I can see that your 'very' busy," he sat down at the table ordering himself a strawberry sundae. "But don't worry; I'm only here to deliver a harmless little letter." The monster waved his hand and a letter magically materialized in front of him.

"A letter?" She eyed the grinning intruder, while Gourry clapped, seemingly impressed by the paper magically appearing out of thin air. "And who is it from?"

"Actually, Miss Filia was supposed to deliver this letter to you," Xelloss stated twirling his spoon around, smiling at the arrival of the delectable strawberry treat. "But she currently has her… claws full taking care of little Val."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Lina smiled recalling her recent visit with the golden dragon. "Val can be a hand… Wait, what were you doing at Filia's?"

"That," he chuckled waving his index finger. "Is a secret, Miss Lina."

"Just gimme the damn letter," She growled snatching the letter from the annoying priest. "Sheesh," she thought about reading it, but decided to save it for later because her faithful companion was faithfully attempting to devour every last ounce of food on the table. Lina then placed the letter next to her plate, and the pair then finished off the rest of their large banquet fit for a king, while Xelloss ate his sundae.

"Ah, man, that was great!" Lina patted her stomach, picking her teeth with a toothpick.

"Yeah," Gourry leaned back in his chair, completely satisfied. "Too bad Amelia and Zel couldn't join us. By the way Lina, what was that letter about?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," She reached for the note. "Let's see, Lina…" Suddenly she paled dropping the letter, becoming visibly shaken. "N, no," she chocked stumbling backwards, knocking her chair over.

"Lina?!" Gourry stood becoming worried, while Xelloss continued to eat his sundae, amused by the little sorceresses' sudden change in behavior.

"Miss Lina," Xelloss grinned. "Whatever is the matter?"

"You," she frantically grabbed him by the collar lifting him from his seat, "Where did you get this letter?!"

"I already told you," Xelloss tapped the bridge of her nose with his index finger. "Or weren't you listening?"

"Who gave Filia the letter?!" She pressed the monster further while shaking him. Xelloss on the other hand was enjoying himself, her fear, anger, and frustration substantiating him quite nicely, better than that sundae ever could.

"Oh, come now, Miss Lina," he whispered opening one eye. "I believe you already know who that correspondence is from."

"NOO!!" She screamed charging out of the restaurant completely forgetting that there was a door to open, surprising and scaring the restaurant patrons.

"What's wrong with Lina?" Gourry questioned lifting the letter that installed such fear in the proud and hot-tempered sorceress.

_Lina, you know very well who is writing this letter._

_So I suggest you come see me immediately._

_If not I will come and find you._

_Love, L.I._

"Who's L.I?" The blond directed his question at the ever grinning monster.

"Who do think it is, Mr. Gourry?"

"Well," he cupped his chin thoughtfully. "Lina's initials are L.I so… she sent it to herself!" He pointed satisfied with his answer.

"Um, no," Xelloss' face faulted wondering how in the world Lina could deal with such constant stupidity.

"Oh… Well come on, we shouldn't let Lina run around frantically like that, who knows what kind of trouble she might cause." Gourry spoke wisely. "Thanks for the food, Ashford! Money's on the table!" He then rushed out the door after setting a large money pouch on the table. Xelloss shook his head, following the swordsman outside. "So, where'd Lina run off to?" Gourry pondered aloud.

"Hmm, I'd have to say," Xelloss pointed to a large fortified pyramid near the edge of town, "in that."

"Wow," Gourry whistled. "Why does this seem so familiar?"

*****

Zelgadiss wandered the streets of Nogard. He was still continuing his quest for a cure. So far his journey was proving to be fruitless, and frankly, it was starting to wear him down. Zelgadiss decided to take a break from traveling, and was currently heading to Saillune. He wanted to give the White Magic Capital's, library a thorough check and of course, but not admittedly to see, Amelia. The chimera suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, noticing a large conspicuous looking structure. "What the hell?" Feeling an odd sense of déjà vu he decided to investigate.

Upon arriving at the pyramid, Zelgadiss immediately spotted a familiar blond, blue armored clad swordsman. He also noticed, much to his annoyance, a purple haired, staff wielding monster standing next to him.

"Lina!" Gourry called, knocking on the structure. "Come outta there!"

"Gourry?" The blond haired man turned, and immediately recognized the blue skinned chimera.

"Hey, it's Zel!" He smiled brightly patting his friend on the shoulder. "How's it going, still looking for that cure?"

Zelgadiss sighed, lowering his head slightly. "Yeah, but more importantly, where's Lina, and what is he doing here?"

"So wonderful to see you too, Mr. Zelgadiss," Xelloss grinned widely, knowing that it would irritate the chimera. And lo and behold it did, he had earned a low growl and vicious glare from the stone man. "Anyway, Miss Lina has locked herself inside this pyramid, if you didn't already figure it out."

"Yeah, ok, but why is she in there?" Zel, turned away from Xelloss directing his question at Gourry.

"I think it has to do with this letter." Gourry handed the crumpled paper over to Zelgadiss. "Once she read it, she got all scared, and ran away."

"Hmm," he quickly read over the letter, frowning. "Did her sister send this?"

"Bingo!" Xelloss sang. "I see you're still as sharp as ever, Mr. Zelgadiss."

"Shut up," the chimera grumbled, ignoring the fact that Gourry was giving him a confused look. Instead he turned facing the stone structure. "Hey Lina, It's me Zelgadiss. Come out, I need to talk to you." He was rewarded with her cries of incoherent nonsense that almost sounded like, 'don't let her get me!' "This is ridiculous, now what?" He turned and faced Gourry, who looked as clueless as ever.

"Hmm," Xelloss wandered up to the pyramid. "Miss Lina, I really think you should come out of there." He waited, hearing more of her incoherent cries. "Now, Miss Lina, what makes you think that you're safe in there? If Miss Luna is serious about seeing you, don't you think she would find you and easily destroy your structure making things worse?" He waited again, but this time received silence. After what seemed like hours, the pyramid finally dispersed with a sullen Lina standing in the middle.

"Lina!" Gourry exclaimed happily, rushing over to the sorceress. "You, okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled leaning on his arm for support. "I need you all to come with me to Zephilia." Gourry nodded, while reminding her that he was her protector. Zelgadiss looked slightly reluctant, while Xelloss agreed a bit too eagerly.

"I actually was on my way to Saillune," the chimera folded his arms. He definitely did not want to involve himself in Lina's family affairs, but something told him that he'd end up going anyway.

"Great idea," Lina smiled in a very disturbed fashion, "we can get Amelia to come with us!" She then began heading towards the White Magic Capital of Saillune. Lina gulped steeling her nerves for what would most likely be her toughest journey yet.

*********

"I love coming to, Saillune," Gourry happily marched through the main gates of the White Magic Capital. Nothing could destroy his good mood. He finally got to taste dragon meat, he was going to meet Lina's family, and they were now going to the Saillune royal palace, which meant… yep, you guessed it, more food!

"I wonder, why that is?" Zel mumbled sarcastically, but the swordsman had heard him.

"For the palace food, of course," he smiled knowingly.

"Oh, right," Lina exclaimed, "we can have free palace food, great idea, Gourry!"

"I thought we were going to, Zephilia?" Zel questioned, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, we are," Lina noted, lifting her finger in a sage like manner. "But never pass up the chance for free food."

"This is ridiculous," Zel sighed heavily, again with the food. "Look, I don't have time to waste with your little eating excursions-"

"Listen," Lina whispered into his ear. "My sister's powers come directly from Ceiphied. So she might know something about a cure for you." Zelgadiss gave her a hard look, before he finally sighed in defeat. He knew better than to argue with Lina Inverse. It always ended up like this: She would discover some powerful artifact, or in this case a person. She would somehow gather up the crew, and they would set off in search of that person/thing. And as he would try to break away from them, she would bring up that this item/person might be able to cure his condition, basically making him stay. He wasn't sure if Lina was being a friend, or she was using him as some convenient lackey.

"Halt, dark agent of evil," a very loud feminine voice called from nowhere. "Step no further, tainter of purity!" Suddenly everyone turned and looked accusingly at Xelloss.

"M, me?" The monster took a step backwards.

"Who else but you," Lina shrugged.

"Prepare yourself fiend," a cloaked figure flipped from a building directly in front of Xelloss. "In the name of my country, and its people, I fight for justice, for I am the soldier of love and peace, Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune!" She tore off her cloak dramatically. "In the name of Saillune, I will smash you with the hammer of justice! JOYFUL REUNION BEAR HUG ATTACK!!" Amelia jumped towards the quivering priest, but he managed to teleport away leaving her to fall ungracefully to the ground.

"Are you done?" Lina sighed, but held a smile on her face.

"Miss Lina," The younger girl exclaimed happily, giving Lina the weaker version of her bear hug attack. "Everyone, it's so good to see you all!"

"Likewise," Zelgadiss nodded at her, and Gourry smiled.

"So what was up with that stunt with Xelloss?" Lina questioned.

"That was my practice home defending speech!" Amelia said proudly.

"Well it worked," Zel chuckled, "since you scared off that annoying monster."

Amelia nodded; yes her speech definitely did work… at least it did on Xelloss. "What brings you guy's to Saillune?"

"Palace food!" Gourry exclaimed happily.

"That and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to my hometown," Lina added.

"Wow, Lina's birthplace…" the princess stroked her chin, her brows furrowed together as she let out a thoughtful hmm. "I want to go… but."

"What?" the sorceress looked questionably at Amelia, "why can't you come with us?"

"Miss Lina…" the smaller girl looked seriously at the older red head. "I have important diplomatic duties here as the princess of Saillune."

"Yeah," Lina crossed her arms glaring at the self-righteous princess, "and that includes climbing on top of buildings, giving justice speeches?"

"Well, that was… erm," Amelia tried to come up with an excuse to cover her earlier behavior.

"No it's okay," Lina turned pretending to sob, "I see what kind of friend you are. You don't even care about me…"

"No!" Amelia proclaimed loudly, latching onto the sorceress's cloak.

'Then why?!" The sorceress cried dramatically, "are you're duties so important to you that you can't even spare a few moments of your time to help a friend in need?!"

"Of course not, I would never abandon you, Miss Lina!" Amelia ran in front of Lina tightly clasping her hands over hers. "My duties are important to me, but not as important as the deep eternal bond we share as friends. It would be unjust for me to abandon you, in your time of need! Friendship is an invaluable asset and my father would surely agree. I'll go have a word with him right now!" The princess then rushed back towards the castle. With justice on her side, her father would indubitably let her travel with Lina.

"I can't believe that worked…" Zel sighed, watching Lina give him the victory sign.

"Naturally," the sorceress pushed her hair behind her ear smiling confidently. "It was either that, or I was gonna tell her that my sister is a warrior of justice."

"Uh, question," Gourry raised his hand.

"What is it?" Lina prepared herself for what would most likely be a stupid question.

"If your sister's a warrior of justice, does that make you one, too?"

"…Come on you guys," Lina opted for the ignore option, "let's go eat at the castle, then we can leave for Zephilia tomorrow morning."

"Miss Lina!" Amelia charged moments later from the castle gates, "Daddy said that it was alright for me to go with you!"

"Great! Now how about some dinner?" The red head walked past the princess heading towards the castle. "I'm hungry, and we can leave tomorrow."

"O, okay," Amelia said feeling as if she had somehow been tricked. The Slayers gang entered the castle, preparing for the long and uncertain journey to Zephilia.

***The Next Day***

"Wow, we're going to visit your sister?" Amelia briefly gazed at the sky. "I thought you were afraid of her?"

"I am," Lina shuddered, "she sent me this."

The princess took the crumpled and wrinkled letter reading through it quickly. "Uh, this sounds like a threat."

"What do you expect from my sister?!" Lina gripped her own hair tightly. "Who knows what she'll do to me when I get there! That's why I needed you guys to come with me! For morale support and backup!"

"Backup?" Zel gave Lina a very perplexed look. "What do you mean?"

"It's exactly as it sounds, backup, support, help, assistance, diversion, how else do you want me to say it?!!"

"Lina calm down," Gourry patted her back.

"How can I calm down?!" She shouted beginning to pace around in circles. "My sister's gonna kill me!!"

"You gotta calm down!" Gourry commanded grabbing the frantic sorceress by her shoulders. "The Lina I know would never act like this!"

"…Your right, Gourry," she lowered her head as if she were contemplating some diabolical scheme. "I just need to clear my head. I'm so frustrated and scared…"

"It's okay Lina," Gourry spoke confidently, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here with you, your sister's not gonna do you any harm as long as I'm your protector!"

"Thanks…" she mumbled.

"Great, now if your done," Zel spoke impatiently, "let's go already."

"Wait," Lina began lifting her head, a demonic glint in her eyes, "there's something I wanna do first."

"And what might that be?" Zel questioned, but he already had an idea of what it was that she wanted to do…

*****

"Flare Arrow!" Lina Inverse magical genius extraordinaire fired yet another wave of spells at the group of frightened bandits. Yep, what better way to handle a stressful situation then to blow up a couple of bandit's? She grinned confidently locking her sights on their plundered loot, another easy score.

"This is absurd," Zelgadiss sighed heavily, crossing his arms. "Now that were finally away from Saillune, Lina now feels the need to terrorize bandits."

"Mr. Zelgadiss," Amelia spoke in an understanding tone. "I know how you feel, but think about how Miss Lina must feel." Zel raised an eyebrow, leaning on the nearest tree. "She is going to visit her sister, who she fears greatly. Think of how stressful this must be for her."

Zel glanced in Lina's direction. She was continuing to haul fireballs, and flare arrows at the group of confused bandits. They were running all over the place, some even crashing into one another. He also noticed that she was being far more violent with them than usual. "Stress, huh?"

"Yes, Miss Lina is quite full of stress, today." Xelloss suddenly appeared behind the two, startling them slightly.

"And where were you?" As soon as the words flew from the chimera's mouth he quickly regretted it.

"That's a secret!" The monster waved his index finger playfully. Zelgadiss smacked his forehead. Why was Xelloss even here? Didn't he have better things to do then bother them? But of course he didn't ask, he wouldn't give that damn monster the satisfaction of toying with him.

"Don't worry," Amelia spoke clasping her hands together. "Think of this as a trial to further deepen the bonds of our eternal friendship!"

"Yeah…" Zel sighed, completely defeated.

*****

"Run! It's Lina Inverse, the bandit killer!!"

"The Dragon Spooker!"

"The Enemy to All Who Live!"

"The Flat Chested Witch!"

That last name had done it. Don't these people know that there are just some names that you don't call people? Especially, including the said Lina Inverse, no one ever dares to make fun of her proportions and gets away.

"F, flat chested, eh?" She turned to face the foolishly foolish bandit who dare call her flat chested. Her eyes were devilishly gleaming malevolently, so much that you could mistake her for a monster. Lina raised her arms smiling wickedly. "Darkness beyond Twilight…"

"Oops, time to go," Xelloss disappeared somewhere on the astral plane.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia screamed panicking, while Gourry's eyes practically expelled from his sockets.

"Crimson beyond Blood That Flows…"

"Forget it!" Zelgadiss yelled realizing that it was too late to stop the hot-tempered sorceress. "Run!"

"Buried in the Flow of Time; in Thy Great Name, I Pledge Myself to Darkness… "

Amelia, Gourry, and Zelgadiss quickly scurried away, while the bandits ran around their encampment like a bunch of headless chickens. They attempted to collect their 'hard earned' loot, not realizing their mistake. As if Lina would let them.

"Let the Fools who Stand Before me be Destroyed by the Power you and I Possess_…_"She smirked thrusting her arms forward. "DRAGON SLAVE!!" The devastating spell exploded from the petite sorceress's arms impacting with the first unlucky bandit, who just so happened to be in the direct path of the spell. And just like that the whole wide area was completely leveled within seconds, but at least this time it wasn't a town.

After the smoke cleared, the only person who was left standing was Lina. She stomped her foot on top of a fried crispy bandit, smirking at the singed, yet intact treasure. "All mine," she sang skipping towards the loot, beginning to sift through the vast amount of choices.

"Hey guys, check this stuff out! These bandits are loaded… guys?" She turned her head finally examining the carnage. The area was black, charred, and basically looked like a steaming warzone. Her friends were nowhere in sight, and multiple moans and groans of pain could be heard. "Heh heh whoops."

"Whoops my ass!" A charcoaled and irritated Zel grumbled, pushing a crispy corpse off of himself.

"Do you even care about us, Miss Lina?!" Amelia demanded, trying to dust off her singed and dirtied clothing.

"Of course I do," she mumbled focusing her attention back to her treasure. "It's not my fault you were in the way." That last part was barely audible, but someone had heard her, because she felt something hard hit her head. "OW! Who…"

"Lina," Gourry began retracting his swords sheath from her noggin. "Please be more considerate about the rest of us… being dragon slaved is a very painful experience…" and with that, the blond swordsman smiled, and fell backwards, a puff of smoke escaping from his mouth.

"…sorry," she muttered offhandedly mostly to Gourry. "Alright, now help me gather up this treasure!"

Amelia and Zel sighed heavily. At the rate they were going, it would at least be another couple of days to a week before they even came close to Zephilia. Now, considering they're past adventures together, most of them did consist of getting off track, but this was starting to get ridiculous. Lina had to face her sister sooner or later, and Zel preferred that it be sooner. That way he could return to Saillune with Amelia, and spend time… err go through that library!

To be continued

**Author's Note: **Heh, I'm supposed to be studying buut, I wanted to at least post the first part of this story. That and I had a little extra time to go over this. I'm almost done with my finals, but my Astronomy professor pushed the date of the test to Dec 18th plus he decided to give us 50 extra questions, for a grand total of 100, with no in class review session! I was like, 'Can he do that?!!' So now me and a couple of friends are gonna study like crazy, cuz we have to read through 8, 50 paged packet's! *groans* But expect the second part by Chrismas!


	8. Reunion Pt2

_Innej:_Second part, Merry Christmas! It was a lot of fun writing Luna's character! Since she really doesn't have a personality in the series, you can't accuse me of any OOC, so nyah!

_Inspiration: How would Luna react to seeing her sister after so long? Would she still punish her, or give her a warm welcome?_

**Disclaimer:** I think I pretty much summed it up in the last chapter, don't own.

Reunion Part 2

"No," a very corpulent female innkeeper crossed her arms defiantly. Her round face was wrinkled with disgust as she glared at Lina and the crew. "You can't stay here."

"Oh, come ON!" Lina slammed her hands on top of the desk, "why won't you let me stay?!"

"You think I don't recognize you," the hefty woman questioned brandishing a broom, a battle look formulating across her features. "You're Lina Inverse, The Enemy to All Who Live!"

"What?" Lina leered at the overweight woman, placing her hands on her hips. "What does that have to do with anything? I'm a paying customer!"

"No means no," the innkeeper slapped her hand on her bulging belly. "You can pay me ten times my weight in gold and I'd still say no, now get OUT!"

The suicidal woman then tried to hit the sorceress with her broom, telling her to shoo and get out of the inn, as if she were some sort of pest. Lina's eye twitched as the obese innkeeper smacked her over the head with that broom. Of course, that did it, Lina's last nerve had finally snapped and she then attempted to jump over the desk counter. Pay ten times her weight in gold? Ha, she was going to pay this plump lady ten times her weight in pain!

"Lina-no!" Gourry grabbed the livid sorceress from behind. Petite sorceress, or giant raging dragon, he had a hard time holding her away from the innkeeper, who was only egging her on.

"Let's get out of here!" Amelia urged, as Zelgadiss had to assist the blond swordsman successfully remove the inflamed young woman from the inn.

"That's the ninth inn, that wouldn't let us stay…" Zel grumbled glancing at Lina, who was slowly calming down.

"I know!" She gave a frustrated shout. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Does this mean that we have to sleep outside again?" Amelia whined, but who could blame her? They just emerged from a dark bandit-filled forest that would have taken them two days tops to get through. However, because of Lina's constant need to precede her reputation, they wound up staying in that infernal forest for a week!

"I don't mind," Gourry spoke, "Just as long as we can eat somewhere."

"Yeah, let's go eat." Lina agreed and the crew walked off towards the nearest restaurant. "How about here?" Lina pointed to a restaurant simply titled John's Bistro.

"Sounds good," Zel nodded, and the group entered the bistro.

"Ello," a very small clichéd looking man with extremely black shiny hair greeted the group. His face an odd oval shape that extended father then the width of his body, his expression was etched with a very snobbish look and to complete his appearance, he was dressed like a high-class waiter. "Ow can I… NON!"

"What?" Lina looked around trying to figure out what was wrong with the man.

"Non, non, non!!" The waiter frantically waved his arms around pointing at; yep you guessed it, Lina and the crew. "Out! You get out!"

"Not AGAIN!" Lina defiantly stomped her foot on the floor. "I don't know what kind of business your running that you can just afford to kick customers out, but I'm here to eat!"

"I don't vant you ere!" the stubby man cried shooing her towards the door. "You are Lina Inverse ze Enemy-"

"To all who live!" She finished for the man, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know but geez, it's not like I'm here to destroy the place! I'm gonna pay for my food!"

The little man sweated profusely. He had to get this she-demon and her evil group of minions out of his eating establishment, now. "Billy!!" He called desperately.

"Billy, who's that?" Gourry glanced around the shop, waiting for the mystery man to show up.

"You called boss?" A very enormous hulking man appeared from the back of the eatery. He was bald, and not to mention, looked incredibly unintelligent.

"Get rid of zem!"

"Oh please," Lina sighed preparing to fireball the large man.

"Amelia seeing the developing fireball, quickly interjected. "Miss Lina, let's just go"

"No way!" The sorceress faced the princess. "I'm a paying customer, as long as I pay the bill why should he care who I am-"

The next thing Lina knew, she was flying out of the bistro, her 'evil minions' walking out after her. "And stay out!" The tiny man yelled slamming the door to his eatery shut.

"You jerk!" Lina shouted rubbing her bottom that had a large foot imprint from Billy on it. "I'll show you 'enemy to all who live'!"

"Forget it, Lina" Gourry helped her to her feet. "We'll just have to camp outside again."

"OR, we could just walk to Zephilia, since it's only eleven miles from here." Zel added.

"What?" Amelia turned to glare at the sorceress. "Zephilia is that close?"

"Well yeah," Lina mumbled reluctantly.

"Let's go!" The princess took charge of the group. "If we hurry then we can make it, before it gets too dark."

"Agreed," Zel nodded, and the two began heading towards Zephilia.

"Come on, Lina!" Gourry smiled dragging her along. " I can't wait to meet your sister!"

Lina clawed at the ground shouting and screaming she wasn't ready to face her sister, yet. Luna would most definitely punish her severely, and just that fact alone terrified the proud and hot-tempered sorceress. Something her friends didn't understand.

Just as Zel had said, Zephilia was indeed close, and they arrived at the gates in a matter of an hour's time. Of course, Lina tried to deviate away from the path, using her bandit excuse, with led to her being hog-tied. It was time for Lina to face her sister, but first it was late and the group decided to check into an inn.

"Hello," an old man in his sixties greeted the group. His eyes wandered, and lingered on Lina's. "Why you look like my good friend Luna! What's your name dearie?"

"Erm," the sorceress looked at Gourry, and smiled. "I'm Lili Gabriev!"

"Huh?" the swordsman's gave Lina a questioning look. "That's not your na-" He was quickly silenced by the sorceress grinding her heel on his foot. "OW!"

"Keep quiet!" She sneered. "I'm sorry, but my BROTHER is an idiot. Do you have any vacancies?"

"Hmm, my mistake I guess," the old man grabbed two sets of keys. "Here ya go last two rooms in fact."

"Great, Amelia pay the man, "Lina ordered and gave Zel one set of the keys, and I'll be in my room." The princess sighed relinquishing more of Saillunes funds, and the chimera dragged the injured swordsman to they're designated room.

"How come you didn't give that man your real name?" Amelia followed the sorceress into their separate room.

"Because," Lina plopped herself down on the bed closet to the door. "He knows my sister, if I told him who I am, hell he might get in contact with Luna, and then… and then!"

"I see…" Amelia frowned, she definitely preferred the old Lina. The strong-minded, confident, clever, short-tempered Lina, this scared puppy Lina was starting to make her fear this Luna person, and she hasn't even met her yet! "Don't worry Miss Lina!" The princess chirped trying to raise the red heads spirits. "We'll see your sister tomorrow, and we'll all be there with you!"

"Yeah…" with a heavy sigh, Lina prepared herself for bed and for the reunion with her dear older sis.

***Dawn of the Next Day***

Lina creped out of her room without so much a sound. "Sorry Amelia," she thought walking passed the guy's room, and stopped. She wanted to meet her sister alone, but for some reason she really wanted Gourry to go with her. Nodding to herself she slowly entered the room tiptoeing over to the blond man's bed. "Gourry," Lina whispered harshly trying to stir the swordsman awake. "Gourry, get up!"

"Hunh…?" He mumbled groggily. "Lina…, is it time for breakfast?"

"No, get out of bed!" She ordered throwing him his cloths. "Get dressed, and meet me outside."

"What about Zel…" he slurred rubbing his eyes.

"Don't wake him up," she hissed beckoning for him to hurry. "Come on!"

Gourry shrugged, and began to put on his usual attire at a sluggish rate. Once that task was done, the swordsman grabbed his sword, and quietly left the room. Despite Gourry's best efforts, Zel was already awake, watching him leave. It wasn't because he was loud; the chimera was awake due to his enhanced senses.

"Where are they going?" Zel pondered looking out the window. The morning sun was barely over the horizon. Anywhere Lina was going at this time in the morning couldn't possibly be good, so the chimera decided to follow. Carefully he crept out to the front of the inn spotting the pair.

"Where're we going?" Gourry yawned widely, rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"Luna's place…" Lina mumbled, staring off into the distance.

"Who's…," he yawned again, "…that?"

"My sister!" She pelted the dim-witted swordsman across the skull. "I swear, jellyfish-brains, you never listen!"

"I do so," Gourry defended himself, rubbing his poor abused cranium. "I just forgot, is all."

"You-come on!" Lina grabbed her blond companion and dragged him off into a random direction.

Zel's curiosity was piqued, so Lina decided to face her sister after all. However, he certainly didn't appreciate the fact that she was going to do it without him there. Why did she even bother to bring him? So instead, he silently followed behind the two, making sure not to alert them. Not that that would be a problem, Gourry was still half-asleep, and Lina seemed scared out of her wits.

Close to about thirty minutes passed, and the sorceress, swordsman pair arrived at a simple cottage, at the edge of town. Lina stopped directly in front of the entrance to the house with Gourry behind her. She stood still not moving an inch, Zel noticed that her breathing had become erratic, and she seemed to be having a small panic attack.

Who knows how long she stood there, but if one thing was certain, the sun was now over the horizon illuminating the town in its warm embrace. "This is ridiculous." Zel thought, watching the pathetic state Lina was in.

Gourry, who had fallen asleep on his feet, yawn stretching his limbs. He looked over at Lina and frowned, why was she still just standing there? The swordsman's stomach growled loudly and surprisingly for him, he was fed up with Lina behavior. "Come on Lina" Gourry pushed the sorceress towards the door.

"No, I change my mind," she said finally slapping his arms walking away from the house.

"Lina," Gourry grabbed her arm. "If you don't do this now, then you'll never do it!"

"That's fine with me!" She shouted trying to pull away.

"How scary can this person be?"

"You have no idea! Now let go," Lina tried to pull away but Gourry yanked her up to the doorstep raising his arm-

"Gourry, NO-"

BAM BAM BAM! He pounded on the door. Lina felt her stomach drop; Gourry had condemned her to the will of the person on the other side. What's worse? He did it again. Lina had half a thought to Dragon Slave him, but that would lead to her death. Dragon Slave would destroy this person's house too, and the occupant would surely kill her.

"Hello?" Gourry hollered unleashing another barrage of fist poundings on the poor door. "Anyone home?"

"Coming, just a second!" A muffled voice sounded from the other side. Lina tensed immediately recognizing the voice. No, she couldn't go through with this after all. It was still too early, and she was still deathly afraid. Feeling an unknown burst of strength, Lina pulled Gourry away from the house just enough so they could hide in a bush. It's amazing what the human body was capable of when desperate enough.

"Yes?" The door opened revealing Luna Inverse, wearing a regal purple colored robe with her dark red hair tied in a high yet messy ponytail. She glanced around her front lawn immediately becoming irritated and growled. "Damn kids," and with that she retreated back inside her house.

"Phew…" Lina breathed placing a hand over her chest. Once she had composed herself, she glared at Gourry locking him in a tight headlock, grinding her knuckles on his skull. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Ow, no, ow ow!" The blond squirmed in pain, as the sorceress unleashed her wrath across his skull.

"Idiots…" Zel mumbled, making his way back to the inn. Amelia would surely be up by now, and most likely angry that she was left there alone.

"Hmm," Xelloss stepped from behind a tree frowning. "This won't do at all…" At the rate Lina was going, she was never going to willingly see her sister. Now it was time for him to intervene.

Xelloss walked up to the front step and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long, as Luna quickly opened the door giving the beast master a vicious glare. "Oh, it's you." She smiled crossing her arms.

"Hello Miss Luna. I see you are well." Xelloss grinned in his usual manner.

"Yeah, but where's my sister? I thought you made sure she would come straight here?" Luna glanced past Xelloss, and spotted her sister's retreating form. "What? Where is she going?"

"Well it seems that she still feels it's too early to visit you."

Luna frowned; Lina was definitely testing her patience. What didn't she understand about seeing her immediately. Well if Lina wasn't going to visit her, then she would just have to go see her. "Alright Xelloss, enough games." The older Inverse smiled evilly. "I'm just going to have to pay my dear little sister a visit myself."

"Wonderful." The priest smiled malevolently, chuckling as Luna entered her home preparing to greet her sister. "Ah, just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Where can I get Zephilia wine?" Xelloss reverted back to his cheerful guise. "My mistress does so enjoy a glass of Zephilian wine."

"Yes, yes," Luna sighed. "Zelas and her wine just let me get ready."

***Back at the inn***

"Where were you guys?!" Amelia demanded hotly.

"Nowhere!" Lina answered. "Look it's not like you were left behind. Gourry and I just needed some fresh air." Zel snorted, and Amelia frowned. The princess was quite aware that the sorceress was lying, but she also noted that Lina looked frazzled so she decided to drop the subject.

"Can we go eat?" Gourry whined, his stomach growling loudly. And for once, the entire Slayers crew nodded in agreement exiting the inn.

"Mmm," Lina sniffed the air. "Something smells delicious! Where should we eat?"

"Ooo, Lina!" Gourry pointed to a building with a large neon flashing sign that read, 'Morning special, fifty percent off all meals.' "Let's eat here!"

"Great idea, Gourry." The petite red haired woman started for the restaurant. "Come on guys." Zel quietly followed, and Amelia sighed, well at least she would be saving some money at this place. The small group sat at a table close to the door, waiting for the arrival of a waiter. A good couple of minute's passed before a waitress greeted the group with menus.

"I apologize for being late." The tall woman bowed attempting to give Lina a menu. "Are you aware of our morning special discount?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lina swatted the menu away. "Gourry and I will have five portions of everything on the menu."

"Thank you miss!" Gourry bowed his head.

"I see…" The woman slowly moved away from Lina. Zel noticed that her grip on the menu's had tightened, and he tried to study her face. The woman was tall indeed, almost as tall as Gourry; she was wearing a typical waitress outfit. A white flannel shirt and a black skirt that flared out just above her knees. Over her attire was a white laced apron, and she was wearing black high heeled shoes. Zel couldn't get a good look at her face, as her eyes were covered by her deep colored red locks that were cut in a classic shape just above her shoulders. "How about you sir?" The woman regarded the chimera.

"Just coffee… black, no sugar." He said leaning back into his chair. For whatever reason, this woman felt familiar.

"And I'll just have a cup of lemon chiffon tea." Amelia smiled; as the waitress scribbled down, their orders.

"Okay, five portions of everything on the menu, one coffee black no sugar, and a lemon chiffon tea!" The waitress smiled. "I'll go get your food ready."

"She didn't freak out." Amelia noted watching the woman disappear into the kitchen.

"So?" Lina rocked back and forward in her chair. "How much we eat isn't that surprising."

"Yeah," Zel laughed sarcastically earning a glare from the sorceress.

An hour passed when their food finally arrived. Lina and Gourry immediately attacked the food as if they were a pair of ravenous starving Lions. On the other hand, Amelia and Zel strategically took small portions of the banquet whenever possible.

"Enjoy…" the waitress smiled broadly standing directly behind Lina.

"Hey-" Lina spoke in between chews. "This stuff is great!"

"That's fine," The waitress stood next to the confused sorceress pushing her bangs behind her ears, revealing her fiery red eyes. "But how many times have I told you not to talk with food in your mouth… little sis~"

"Hunh?" Lina turned and fully faced the woman who regarded her as 'little sis.' Her utensils fell to the floor, and Lina stumbled backwards, a look of utter horror on her face. "Lu, Lu, LUNA!!"

"No need to yell Lina" The woman smirked reaching out to grab the horrified sorceress.

"NOO!!" Lina jumped backwards escaping her sister's grasp.

"Didn't I tell you to come see me immediately?" Luna seethed pointing her index finger at her sister. "Why do you insist on aggravating me?" A white light formed at the tip of her finger. "I wasn't going to do this… but for your disobedience, you must be punished."

"AHH!!" Lina literally exploded from the restaurant running for her life. Forget about logic, and common sense, Luna was going to punish her, she most likely didn't forget the incident with the photos either. Lina was in a whole heap of trouble; all she knew was that she had to get away from Zephilia and fast!

"My dear, dear little sister." Luna walked out of the restaurant following after the sorceress. "You won't escape me."

"Um, shouldn't we help?" Amelia spoke watching the older Inverse stalk after her sister.

"No," Zel spoke continuing to drink his coffee. It was definitely best to just leave the two Inverses alone, even Gourry knew better… that or he was just really hungry.

*****

Lina tore around the corner frantic and desperate to escape her sister. Her plans were briefly foiled as she turned the corner too tight crashing into a fruit stand destroying it completely. "AUGH!!" The owner of the fruit stand screamed as Lina scrambled to her feet. "You stupid cow!!" He yelled.

"COW?!" Lina stopped facing the foolhardy man, a fireball developing in her hands.

"Little sis~" Luna sang walking around the corner. She spotted Lina preparing to fireball the fruit stand owner. "Lina~" She pointed towards her little sister smiling evilly.

"NO!!" The sorceress turned tail again and ran for her life. Up ahead she saw Xelloss exiting a shop holding a bag. She b-lined right for the beast master hiding under his cloak.

"Miss Lina?" He said sounding surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Please," she pleaded pathetically. "Don't let her get me."

"He won't help you, Lina." Luna approached the shaking sorceress. "Now how about we cease this silly game of tag, hmm?"

"Xelloss, you traitor!" Lina tried to bolt away but the beast master had grabbed her wrist with kung fu grip action!

"Now Miss Lina," he spoke with an ever present grin plastered on his face. "I never said that I was on your side, and besides I'm temporarily extending my services to Miss Luna."

"So it's only natural that he would help me, now come here." The warrior of Ceiphied reached out to grab Lina smiling evilly. The sorceress squirmed, thrashing her free arm and legs wildly. No, she was caught! She was at the mercy of her evil older sister! Lina's eyes shut tightly as she awaited her punishment, but it never came. Instead, she felt her sister pat her head softly.

"Welcome home, Lina." Luna smiled warmly.

"Huh?" The sorceress slowly stood up straight staring at her sister, confused. Xelloss had finally released his kung fu grip, chuckling to himself. "What kind of trick is this?!" She demanded.

"No tricks." Luna outstretched her arms widely. "Now give me a hug before I decide to punish you." No objections needed, Lina met her sister's embrace still feeling slightly weirded out. "You have no idea how proud I am of you." The knight of Ceiphied continued.

"Um, thanks…" Lina felt flustered. It was a new strange feeling having her sister praise her. It was nice being appreciated by her, but she still kept her guard up. If it was one thing Lina knew about her sister, it was that she was unpredictable.

"Well, I'm not needed anymore," Xelloss waved at the reunited siblings.

"Thanks again, Xelloss, and tell Zelas I said hi." Luna waved as the monster disappeared.

"You know the Greater Beast Zelas Metallium?!" Lina said sounding shocked.

"That's a secret," Luna answered simply, annoying her little sis greatly.

"Lina!!" Gourry, Amelia, and Zel approached the two Inverses. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm, well I'm fine Gourry." The sorceress smiled at her protector. "Guys, meet my sister Luna Inverse."

"Hello everyone," the older Inverse smiled. "I apologize for my shenanigans, but I do so enjoy terrorizing my sister.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Amelia," the princess gave Luna a handshake. "This is my good friend Mr. Zelgadiss." The chimera nodded, and Luna followed suite.

"And I'm Gourry Gabriev!" The swordsman spoke excitedly. "I'm Lina's protector!"

"Oh," Luna gave her sister a coy grin. "Let's go back to my house but first, Lina?"

"Yeah?" The sorceress said warily.

"Two things from now on." Luna thrust her index finger authoritatively into Lina's chest. "I want you to visit mom and dad, and I order you to visit me more often, if not I will give you your punishment for those photos… are we clear?"

"Crystal!" Lina felt beads of sweat developing across her forehead. Why must her sister be so intimidating? Nonetheless, Lina was glad that she was finally able to reestablish a relationship with her older sister, sure, she was still afraid of her, but sibling relationships are important, and besides Luna might be able to help her and her friends, especially Zel.

"Hey, Lina." Gourry firmly placed a hand on the sorceress's shoulder. "We should go visit my family next!"

Fin?

**Author's Note:** Ooh, what does that question mark mean? Who knows, you'll just have to wait and see! Anyway, I going to deviate from my original plans and take a couple of suggested ideas from Lord Slayer and Gerao-A and make chapters for them. Hmm, don't know when I'll update, but I still have plans for many more chapters to come! Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, I appreciate it greatly!

**Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, all!**


	9. Treasure Excursion

**Risa**: Hi Everyone! I'm Risa, Innej's bestest friend! I'm here to apologize on her behalf. I'm afraid that she's been overwhelmed with work, college, and life itself. But have no fear! I gathered her password and I am here!! She doesn't know it but I decided to try my hand at writing a chapter for her, so this will be a total surprise!

This idea is Innej's I'm just writing it out. So show some support people and drop poor Innej some wonderful reviews so she can realize that you people want more, I know I do!!

**Disclaimer**: You serious? Of course I don't own Slayers!!! *Bawls out in tears*

Treasure Excursion

"Ah, there's nothing better than a hearty good meal!" Lina sighed contempt with her belly full of food.

"You said it," Gourry agreed patting his bulging stomach. "So what's on the agenda now, Lina?"

"Well," she pulled out an aging parcel that looked and smell like old cheese. "I wanna check out this Yzal cavern at the edge of town. It's supposed to have some ancient tome called Innej inside."

"Yzal… Innej?" Gourry pondered stroking his chin in a thoughtful like manner. "That's Lazy and Jenni spelt backwards."

"Wha…?" Lina stopped and thought for a moment as realization just dawned upon her. "Your right Gourry, that's pretty sharp… for you."

"Really? I thought I was stating the obvious." Gourry then yelped in surprise when Lina smacked him with her notorious slipper. Probably because she was a bit slow in catching on. "Geez, Lina" the swordsman continued rubbing his assaulted skull. "Why do you even have that?"

"Never you-mind." She grumbled standing away from the table. "Let's go."

The pair exited the restaurant and started off in the direction of Yzal Cavern. The walk didn't take long and surprisingly no bandits were encountered on the way, much to Lina's disappointment. At first glance the cave appeared old and secluded, but that was thanks to the abundance of foliage covering the area. The entrance was small, and cold air seeped through it like the breath of Jack Frost himself. Lina automatically shivered, and threw her arms around her tiny boobless frame in an attempt to keep warm.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." The sorceress gritted her teeth entering the frigid cavern, her protector not far behind.

The inside was damp and dark. But with a swift lighting spell the cave was illuminated just enough for the two to traverse through. Upon closer inspection, as the spell cascaded across the caverns natural features, the inside was quite beautiful. Water dripped from the tips of stalac**tites** on top of stalag**mites** coating the rock formations like a blanket of diamonds. Gourry was impressed so much that he found himself captivated by the caverns natural beauty. Because of that he walked dead smack into a low formed stalac**tite** with a loud grunt.

"Ow," he cried holding his face in pain.

"Watch where you walk, jelly for brains." Lina spoke with her head turned towards the injured swordsman. Unfortunately for her one must always follow one's advice, for she herself tripped over a stalag**mite** falling on the cold, wet, and lumpy cavern floor. "Ouch!"

"Are you all right, Lina?" Gourry asked with his hands holding his injured nose, which made him sound silly, like he had a cold.

"I'm fine." She allowed him to help her stand. Now after thoroughly embarrassing themselves, with the cavern walls as their witness Lina and Gourry continued to search for the tome of Innej.

"God, it smells like wet dog in here!" Lina complained after what seemed like an hour passed. Well it didn't really smell like wet dog, it smelled more like mold and musk, which a dog if not properly cared for can smell like, ahem anyway. "I wouldn't be surprised if the stupid book is ruined and illegible due to water damage!"

"Don't say that," said Gourry trying to stay optimistic. "I'm sure that Jenni's book is waiting for us in a giant grand room on an illuminated pedestal."

"It's Innej, and what fairy tale world are you stuck in?" Lina grumbled sidling through a small crevice. Once that task was completed, she stopped and stared at the sight before her. Just as Gourry had said the room she entered was large and very grandiose, and wouldn't you know it? In the center was a pedestal surrounded by ethereal light harboring a large book, and… Someone was already there taking it!

"Hey!" Miss Inverse shouted lashing her index finger at the figure, who seemed to be very tall, lean and have… wings?

"Lina!" Gourry grunted with a frustrated tone of voice. "I'm stuck!"

"What?!" Lina and the mystery man with wings shouted turning towards the blond swordsmen. And what a sight to behold, Gourry wasn't even halfway through the small crack Lina had to squeeze through. Only his head and half of his deliciously toned chest managed to fit through the tiny crack. Only Ceiphied knows why he even bothered to try, so their Gourry sat with his arms flailing wildly.

"Gah, jellyfish brains!" Lina shouted a bit perturbed at her so-called bodyguard. Alas she would just have to make do without him. With a swift graceful cat-like turn, her cloak caught on an ailing jagged edge and tore beautifully. "AUGH!!"

"Snrk," snickered the man with the supposed wings.

"Help me!!" Gourry cried trying to pry himself free from the caves vice like grip.

"I can't believe this happened to me AGAIN!!" Lina screamed clutching her torn cloak tightly.

"Mmhehehe-OH!" the mystery man shouted as though he was kicked in the face. "No time to be laughing at these jokers! I better grab this book and skedaddle on outta here!"

"Skraw!" a bird screeched flying off of the man's shoulders, as he lifted the book.

With his hands firmly placed on the edge of the book, he raised it over his head and inhaled deeply. After he took his breath and held it for what seemed like forever, he then unleashed a thunderous, "I have the POWER!!"

"The hell you do!" Lina shouted, temporarily getting over the loss of her third cloak. "Give me that tome!"

"No! I found it first!" the man countered like a child.

"Fireball!" Lina retorted without a second thought. She smirked confidently as the ball of fire connected with the man and exploded brightly filling the cavern with smoke. "That oughta teach em a lesson."

After the smoke cleared, Lina noticed a large hole in the wall followed by fast moving footsteps and the desperate flap of wings. "Stupid!" she could hear the man's voice echoing through the freshly formed tunnel, mocking her and her intelligence level.

"Gourry! Stop playing around!" The fire mane sorceress commanded heading for the tunnel. "That guys getting away with my tome!" It's probably pointless to note that the tome really isn't Lina's, but she would have that book one way or another. And also instead of helping poor Gourry she bolted right after the tome stealing birdman… Lina you need to get your priorities straight.

But all Slayers fans know that Gourry is a determined one. Using his legs the swordsman was able to pluck himself free from the crack he tried to squeeze through. He turned a determined eye down the trail he and Lina traveled through and set off. "Maybe," he thought to himself. "I can cut that guy off at the entrance! … Yeah, hold on Lina!" He yelled right before he slammed into another stalac**tite**, ouch!

***

"Stop!" Lina called chasing the stranger who took the tome of Innej. "Erg, Damu Bras!" The spell exploded from her palm shooting right past the strange man and his bird, destroying part of the cave. Because of this the cave… well it caved in stopping the man dead in his tracks.

"Are you crazy?!" The tall lanky man yelled crazily, waving the book like a madman. "You nearly killed me!"

"Hand over that tome, bucko." Lina said in an extremely corny fashion.

"Did you even hear what I said?" the man continued, his arms still flailing in a comical manner.

Of course Lina heard him, she just chose to ignore him because the important matter wasn't the man; it was that mysterious tome. It was radiating with raw power, which was previously masked, probably by the illuminated pedestal. The power seeping from the tome was enormous, so much that it made Lina's senses tingle. What wonders could possibly be held inside? Why was it hidden inside this smelly cold cave? And why was this guy preventing her from answering those questions?!

"Skraw!" the man's pet bird interrupted they're intense standoff.

"Your right Big Baba!" the man regarded his bird, holding the tome high over his head. The funny thing was that Lina could've sworn she saw the bird roll its eyes in regards to its silly name. "Listen lady. This book is a wedding gift for my wife! You couldn't possibly fathom the power this tome holds."

"I won't know until I take it from you!" Lina then charged at the man, which seemed to have startled him. "Flare Arrow!"

"Predictable!" the man shouted deflecting the spell with the now glowing tome. "You'll have to do better than that, Dil Brand!"

Lina found herself surprised that the man knew magic. Well, not really the spell itself, it was more the potency of the spell that surprised her. She narrowly dodged the spell banging her head on the ceiling. "Ugh, it's too tight in here to fight…"

"What's the matter, scared?" The now arrogant man taunted.

"Of course not!" Lina suddenly levitated into the air. "Mono Bolt!" she shot the spell into the very wet cave ground. Which in tow allow the bolt of electricity to travel along the cavern walls and floor, shocking the cocky man, and his bird quite nicely.

"It hurts!!" The man screeched, shaking like he was having an epileptic seizure. The electricity continued to coursed through his body, and finally after awhile had past, he fell to the floor as a large heap of charred flesh, with his pet fried chicken beside him. Keep in mind that the book is completely undamaged.

"Sorry," Lina apologized insincerely. "But that book is mine."

"NO!" the persistent man shot up from the floor slamming his hands on to the ground. "Dug Haut!"

"Ah!" Lina panicked narrowly dodging the spires. To the best of her efforts she managed to completely avoid being skewered, but instead she was sandwiched in between the spikes, which created a cage for her. "Dammit!"

"Hehehe," The man chuckled as his fried bird slowly recovered. "This tome is mine… I found it first…" he spoke crazily with a devilish gleam in his beady eyes. "But I'm not heartless. I'll let you have a taste of this tomes power first hand!"

Lina looked on completely interested. The man held the tome in front of him opening the book to a random page, and began chanting. As he chanted the pages of the book began to flap along with his flow of words. It was then that Lina realized; "That book is amplifying his powers!" But it was too late.

"Burst Flare!" The man shouted jutting the book forward. A mighty steam of fire poured from the book, and traveled straight for Lina. She struggled wildly watching the immense spell barrel towards her.

"If that spell hits me," she thought desperately, realizing that it was too late to break free from her prison. "I'll… Gourry!" With that final thought she quickly shut her eyes awaiting her fiery death.

"Lina!" She heard Gourry's voice.

"No!" she thought, assuming that he would jump in front of her sacrificing himself. "Gourry- huh?" she finally opened her eyes, and saw that Gourry was absorbing the spell with his sword… the Alexander.

"No harm shall come to Lady Lina in my presence!" the annoying sword spoke grandly. "Bask in thine glory!" Gourry struck a quick pose, before shooting the absorbed spell back at the caster.

"Wah!" the man yelled holding the tome in front of him. As he did so, the spell was reabsorbed back into the book. "Huh… Ha!"

"Inconceivable!" Alexander roared seemingly impressed with the magic tome.

"Are you all right, Lina?" Gourry spoke keeping his eyes locked on the strange man.

"Yeah." Lina said warily. She had never been gladder to see her protector and even that talkative sword. "Thanks Gourry…"

"Just doing my job," the swordsman then charged full speed at the mystery man. Oh, Gourry would make this man pay for even considering causing harm to Lina. And as soon as Gourry got close enough to the man, his plans were thwarted because Big Baba attacked him. "Ergh!"

"Lord Gourry!" Alexander shouted. "That villain is fleeing! This is most unacceptable, cross blades with us you craven fiend!"

"Squawk!" Big Baba squawked at the swordsman, pecking the living daylights out of his skull. Thanks to Big Baba's efforts his master was able to blow a hole in the wall and continue towards the cave exit.

"Damnable pheasant!" Alexander shouted shining brightly. In fact he shone so brightly that he accidentally blinded Gourry.

"My eyes!" The blond swordsman shouted in pain.

"A thousand apologies, Lord Gourry."

"You idiots!" Lina yelled slowly breaking free from her prison. "They're getting away!"

"I got em" said Gourry after he had regained some of his sight. The determined blond then set off after the human bird pair… not before he crashed into yet another stalac**tite. (A/N: **I couldn't resist…)

***

"Big Baba!" the lanky man yelled, as his faithful bird flew to his side. "I fear that I won't make it home to my wife..."

"Squawk!" Big Baba vehemently disagreed with his master.

"No, those people… they'll surely kill me." He then gave his bird a pained expression. "I want you to deliver this book to my wife…"

"Skraw!!"

"Please, Big Baba!" the man pleaded desperately. "I need you to do this for me."

The bird was quiet giving his master an intense look before he finally, and sorrowfully agreed. "Squawk…"

"Thank you Big Baba…" he gave the bird the tome and smiled with his eyes full of tears. "You were the greatest bird companion a guy could ask for… Tell my wife that I love her."

"Skraw!" The bird took off with the tome of Innej. The scene was quite an emotional one; Big Baba flew high in the sky as his birdie tears flowed freely from his eyes cascading elegantly down to the ground.

"Live Big Baba, and take care of her for me…" the man watched his faithful bird fly off into the distanced before he turned to come face to face with Gourry. "You."

"I heard the whole thing." Gourry closed his eyes, lowering Alexander.

"What are you doing, lord Gourry?" the sword boomed loudly.

"I can't hurt this man… He has a good heart, I can feel it." Gourry then gave the man a smile. "Go home to your wife before Lina gets here."

"Thank you kind sir." the man bowed gratefully to Gourry. "I hope you find someone whom you care for as well."

"I already have…" the blond swordsmen whispered solemnly, watching the man leave.

"I am proud of you, Lord Gourry." Alexander boasted full of pride. "You chose the correct path of righteousness and respect."

"Thanks, Alex!" Gourry chirped happily as his sword continued to blabber about respect and the likes, wondering when Lina would appear.

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…"_

"Indeed that sounds just like, Lady Lina."

"Yeah, if she were here, I wouldn't put it past her to dragon slave that guy." Gourry and the talking sword shared a hearty chuckle, before the swordsman turned and saw his greatest fear. There stood Lina chanting her signature spell WITH her talismans activated.

"Move Gourry!" She yelled thrusting her arms forward. "Dragon Slave!!"

Gourry's eyes grew twice the size skull as he attempted to dodge Lina's furious spell. He failed to do so and was caught in the direct path as well as the mysterious man who was oblivious to everything.

"Yeargh!!" Both men and sword yelled completely engulfed by the incredibly destructive spell. The area impacted by the spell, as per usual was completely leveled and smelt like burnt barbeque. Gourry by the grace of Ceiphied was completely unharmed; thanks to the barrier erected by Alexander, the mystery man on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.

"Gourry!" Lina approached her companion who lay on the floor with his hands covering his head.

"I'm okay…?" the swordsman examined himself satisfied that he was uninjured. "I'm okay!"

"Yes, now help me find that tome!" Lina hurried off sifting through the charcoaled grounds. "There's no way it was destroyed, not with the amount of power radiating from it!"

"Uh, Lina?" Gourry sat up with his finger lifted, trying to inform Lina of the whereabouts of the tome.

"Did ya find it?" the sorceress asked with her voice full of hope.

"No, but-"

"What're ya waiting for?!" Lina demanded hotly. "Who knows what kinds of spells are held inside! Hell, there could even be a cure for Zel in that book!"

"Lady Lina," Alexander interjected. "While your rudeness confounds me, I must inform you that the book is gone."

"What?" she squeaked in rather unladylike manner, not believing a word from the talking sword. "You're lying!"

Had Alexander actually had eyes to see with, then they would surely be larger then the size of Shabringdou himself. "How dare you accuse me of being fallacious!" the sword spat angrily. "I never speak an untruth! Lying is the way of con men! I, on the other hand lead the life of truth, respect, and justice! To think that you would rank me among that of a common thief!"

"Would you shut up?" Lina shouted, annoyed beyond words at the self-righteous sword.

"And yet you still continue to be uncouth!" Alexander continued the volume of his voice increasing greatly.

"Guys!" Gourry interrupted slightly annoyed at the sword and sorceress's extremely childish bickering. "Stop fighting for a second and listen!"

"What?!" the two shouted startling the swordsman.

"Uh…" He gazed at Lina for a while hoping and praying that she wouldn't kill him. Lina on the other hand noticed his prolonged gaze and became flustered.

"What is it, Gourry?" she mumbled feeling quite uncomfortable under his prodding gaze.

"Big Baba flew away with the tome," the swordsman stated seriously. "I watched him gi-"

"AH yes!" Alexander quickly coughed. "It was a tough endeavor! Lord Gourry fought valiantly, but it was not to be. That pusillanimous coward gave his winged cohort the tome just as lord Gourry was about to deliver the final decisive blow."

"You're telling me that you," Lina began pointing a challenging look at the sword. "The mighty and powerful Alexander allowed a small bird to slip away from your greatness?"

Alexander grew silent, and stayed that way for an awful long while. He was quite aware that he just told an untruth, and because of this untruth Lina was beginning to undermine his abilities. But he didn't want to tell her that his Lord Gourry allowed the bird to escape, that would cause his master great pain at the hands of the red head, and that was the last thing the sword wanted. So with a heavy sigh and a repentant soul the sword answered, "Yes…"

"Argh!" Lina gave a frustrated shout, racking her fingers through her hair. "This was a complete waste of time!"

"Thanks Alex…" Gourry whispered appreciatively.

"Think naught of it," said the sword mulling over the quickest way to repent for his sin. "T'was a small sacrifice in ensuring the well-being of my master."

"All right you two," Lina turned to her companion, the expression on her face softening slightly. "Let's go to Saillune. We should see if there's any information with regards to that book."

"Is Jenni's, book really that special?"

"Gourry, the name of the tome is Innej." She rubbed her temples. "It's obviously powerful. That book was able to amply that guys spell just like my talismans…" she lifted her left arm pointing to the artifact with her right. "There could, quite possibly be a spell more powerful than the Ragna Blade, or even the Giga Slave inside."

"Whoa…" was the swordsman's only answer, even though he didn't exactly fully understand what Lina was talking about. He could tell that it spelt bad news from the tone of her voice. If that book was harboring any godly spells inside, it meant that he allowed them to get away and possibly in the hands of a maniacal stranger.

"Chin up you two!" Alexander spoke regally. "Nothing will come from standing here. Let us traverse to Saillune and inform Lady Amelia of our findings."

"Yeah," Lina agreed, "Come on Gourry! I don't know about you but I'm starved!"

"Mmhm! Let's get something to eat!"

"Ah," the sword began with a tone of reminisce in his grand voice. "This reminds me of the time when-" Lina grabbed the sword from Gourry's grasp and stuffed it back into its sheath, that she enchanted to keep the talking sword silent.

"That's enough of him," Lina wiped her hands together.

"Aw, but I wanted to hear his story…" Gourry pouted, as the sorceress sent him a threatening glare. "Haha, I was joking."

"You better be," Lina laughed slightly, but she couldn't help but be concerned. Where was that bird taking that tome? She remembered that the man told her that it was a gift for his wife. What if that bird dropped the book? So many questions and thoughts assaulted her skull. The power held inside Innej's tome was indeed worrisome; she silently prayed to Ceiphied that it didn't fall into the hands of a maniacal, power hungry fool hell bent on destroying the world. She had enough stress to deal with, and that wasn't something she wanted to encounter. Little did the pair know that they weren't the only ones interested in the tome, and this surely wasn't the last they would see of it either.

Stay tuned for the next exciting installment actually written by Innej.

**Risa:** Whew this was fun to write. The whole thing with Big Baba and that mysterious man was intentionally stupid, and I like the talking sword so I brought him back. I tried really hard to stay true to the series, which is a nice blend of humor and action adventure. Gosh I hope I achieved that.

Also I think this chapter will flow nicely with the one Innej is working on. I caught a glimpse of most of it, and it includes some different characters that I think someone requested. As for the name of the tome, I really couldn't think of one so I named it after her! XD

But I hope ya'll who read this enjoyed it, if I can make at least one person smile and say: Hey this isn't bad, then I'll feel like I've accomplished my goal as a wannabe writer!

Go on! Click that review button! All who review get virtual hugs! ^-^


	10. Twins

Juanita: I'm really sorry everyone! *sighs* No more excuses! I was at a point where I was extremely unhappy with myself, and I'm making a lot of changes, starting with my pen name! To Lord Slayer, (who is awesome, and writes fantastic Slayers stories that capture the very spirit of the series) I said that I would write about Zangulus and here it is, I hope it's to your liking!

*Warning* this is quite possibly the silliest thing I've ever written, but I had fun! Most of the OC's are modeled after me and my numerous mood swings.

Oh yeah, and this is thanks for Piku's review! You really inspired me and reminded why I love writing fan fiction, thanks again! And special thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing my fic, you guys are awesome! *sniff*

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own anything; I'm just a silly fan.

Twins

The sun rose over the horizon giving a warm greeting to the still slumbering kingdom of Xoana. All was calm, peaceful, and tranquil. The past king of Xoana had finally stepped down to give the crown to Martina and her new husband Zangulus. Things were rocky at first, especially since the kingdom was undergoing massive reconstruction from she who shall not be named. Aside from that, Xoana was able to establish official relations with Saillune, and it's currently re-establishing its place in the world. Ah yes, why things we-

"OH ZOAMELGUSTAR!!" A piecing feminine voice shrieked throughout the kingdom. "MY WATER BROKE!!!"

"NURSE!!" A male voice shrieked in a similar manner. And just like that, the entire castle broke out in chaos.

**Later that Day**

"L, lord Zangulus… please," one of the many weary guardsmen lying on the floor pleaded desperately. "We cannot continue battling you… the hour grows late, we should rest."

"Rest…?" The green clad swordsman turned to stare at the foolish guard who dared to suggest such an atrocity. "Rest you say, how can you even think of resting?!" The guard jumped at the tone of his newly appointed king. Zangulus took his sword and pointed it right at the center of the man's nose. "Say our kingdom was at war with an unknown enemy. Our forces are backed into the castle where the townsfolk are being sheltered. You're tired, but you know that if give up everyone in the castle shelter who is counting on you, would be killed! What would you do then? Tell them that you're tired and can no longer fight?"

"W, well," the guard stuttered staring right at the tip of the blade, which made him look quite silly. "I guess I would continue to fight…"

"What kind of weak-willed answer was that?!" Zangulus demanded, his sword inching closer to the guards face. "You're a soldier for Cepheid's sake! Show some spirit!"

"My lord," the guard jumped up saluting his new king. "I would give my life to ensure peace and safety to the kingdom of Xoana!!"

"Excellent, now let's continue… Fight me!" With reluctant groans, every last guard on the training ground jumped to their feet, bum rushing Zangulus. The spectacle was quite an eyesore, not a single guard was even able ruffle the dark-haired swordsman. Even though he was severely outnumbered, Zangulus bested every last guard. And once again for the second time that day, Zangulus stood in the middle of the training grounds surrounded by fatigued guardsmen. "You've got to kidding me… this is the best Xoana has to offer?"

In response to his question, the group of guards groaned and moaned in pain. Zangulus shook his head sheathing his sword. "Gah, where's Gourry when you need him?"

"Lord Zangulus!" A nurse wearing a teal colored doctor's coat, with her brown hair tied in a tight bun, raced out onto the training grounds stumbling over a couple of bodies.

"What's up?" He responded waiting for the nurse to compose herself.

"Your wife," the nurse huffed and wheezed. "She's just about to give birth to your child!"

Zangulus said nothing for a few minute's worrying the nurse. She was just about to open her mouth when, her new king promptly toppled over her racing towards the medical wing of the castle.

Slayers!

"Martina?" Zangulus shouted bursting his way into the infirmary. "I'm here!"

"Quiet, you barbarous ratfink!" His newly appointed father-in-law shouted waving his small fist in his direction. Zangulus ignored the ex-king and made his way to his wife who was wearing medical robes, sweating profusely with pain and strain etched all over her features.

"You have to push, Lady Martina," the doctor whose name was Paine quietly urged.

This doctor was around forty years of age, dressed in teal medical gear, with a pair of chic thick framed glasses on his well chiseled oval shaped face.

"I AM YOU FOOL!!!" The soon to be mother snapped, jerking upwards in her bed.

"Good," Dr. Paine droned. "Now take a deep breath and push again."

"AAAGHH!!!" Martina screamed throwing her head back against the pillow.

"Very good…" the doctor nodded slowly, giving her leg a reassuring pat. "You're almost their… now take a deep breath-"

"I KNOW!!!" The queen shrieked loudly thrashing around in her bed. "Get this baby out of ME!!!"

"You're doing great, honey!" Zangulus cheered taking hold of her hand with his right.

"You did this to me, you BASTARD!!" Martina barked nearly jumping out of her bed unleashing yet another ear shattering, banshee-like shriek. Zangulus soon regretted his decision to take hold of her hand. Martina's grip was what he would call an iron vice, death grip, and it hurt like hell. Her grip was so painful that he found himself screaming in agony along with her.

"Oh, I see the head," Dr. Paine exclaimed dully. "Keep pushing, Lady Martina."

"Oh, how exciting, I'm going to be a grandfather!" The ex-king smiled brightly clasping his hands together. "Keep going Martina-dear, you can do it!"

"I HATE YOU ALL!!!" With that final declaration, Martina and her husband screamed together and with one final push the doctor stood with a crying baby in his arms.

"Congratulations…" the doctor slurred snipping the umbilical cord, slowly handing the baby to a nurse on standby. "It's a boy…"

"OHMIGOSH!!" An utterly useless nurse screamed, flailing her arms around uselessly. "Dr. Paine, another's coming out."

Well, maybe that nurse wasn't so useless… Her high-pitched voice caused the doctor to turn his head to the still screaming mother as if he were caught in a slow motion action sequence. And it was just in the nick time too because another baby literally slipped right out of Martina.

"No," he shouted lazily, diving towards the falling infant. Please note that this act was the fastest thing our slothful Dr. Paine managed to do all day!

"My other grandchild!!!" The retired king yelled dramatically.

"MY SECOND BABY!!!" Martina screamed tightening her grip on her husband's hand.

"MY HAND!!!" Zangulus cried attempting to pry his right hand from his wife's kung fu grip. In addition, before you ask, yes he was worried about his second child, so don't worry.

Moving on, the doctor slid down on the floor towards the baby like a baseball player sliding towards the home base, during the final inning, with the game tied, and two men out. Moreover, if he didn't catch that baby then the king would surly behead him.

"Got you," Dr. Paine exclaimed blandly, as the baby fell into his hands making a squishy plopping noise. "Congratulations…" he stood to his feet cradling the second crying newborn baby. "It's a girl… Daddy would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"M, my hand…"

"Never mind…" he turned at a painfully slow pace to the child's grandfather, who already had a pair of scissors ready in his hands. "Here you go your highness."

Martina's father squealed with joy as he snipped the disgusting cord, separating the mother from the child. "Now, I have a grandson and a granddaughter! Thanks be to Ceiphied, for blessing my beloved daughter with two healthy children!"

"You… mean, Zoamelgustar, father." Martina breathed tiredly as Dr. Paine gave her, her newborn daughter.

"Whatever you say dear," her father took hold of his grandson, making soft cooing sounds. "Hmm, how unfortunate… you look like your father… Martina-dear?"

"Yes father…" She answered cuddling her daughter.

"What will name your children?"

Martina smiled brightly at her father and answered, "Martin and Tina," without a single trace of hesitation.

Slayers!

"What do you mean, Martin and Tina?" Zangulus demanded as Dr. Paine bandage his mangled right hand… slowly. "I don't mind Tina, but Martin?"

"Yes, is something wrong with that name?" Martina smiled playing with her son whose true name was currently being disputed.

"I wanted my first son's name to be after mine."

"Zangulus-jr?" Martina's father scoffed. "First I allow you to marry my daughter, and now you want to name my only grandson after yourself?! How selfish can you be?!"

Zangulus gave his father-in-law an incredulous look, but quickly decided to ignore the man. "Martina… I don't ask for much, but it would mean so much if you would name our son after me."

Martina tilted her head to the side, giving her son a thoughtful look. "Well… I suppose he does look like you… Yes, Zoamelgustar will make an exception. He tells me that I should adhere to your wishes."

"Never…" A voice from the back of the room whispered. The occupants turned and saw Martina's father with an elegantly designed rapier drawn towards Zangulus. "I shall not allow you to name my grandson Zangulus!"

"What are you talking about old man?" Zangulus rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming with the same intensity as the ache in his right hand. "You didn't play apart in creating him, and he's my son…"

"Why you… you inarticulate peasant," the ex-king roared. "Martina is my daughter! Her genes come from ME, so yes I played a part in creating HIM!"

"That sounds so wrong…" The green swordsman mumbled backing away from his crazed unreasonable father-in-law.

"Father, quit making a scene, your scaring Zangulus-jr. and Tina." Martina demanded with a glare.

"No, sweetheart," her father spoke softly. "If you want to name your children Martin and Tina then go right ahead."

"Look," Zangulus began trying to be reasonable. "A name has already been chosen. Now can we please stop this?"

"NO!" Ex-king Xoana barked. "I challenge you to a duel, Zangulus! Show me you're worth as the new king of Xoana! If you manage to best me… then and only then will I accept you as my son, and allow you to name my grandson!"

"I thought you accepted me when you gave me your daughters hand in marriage?"

"SILENCE!!" Ex-king Xoana bellowed. The short man turned abruptly towards the door, his face etched with determination. "Will you face me, or are you a coward?"

Zangulus frowned at the older man. The whole situation had turned completely bizarre; he was going to fight for the right to name his son for Zoamelgustar's sake! On the plus side, he WOULD get to fight his father-in-law, and who was Zangulus to deny the man a duel? "You're on, old man." He smirked confidently.

Ex-king Xoana nodded, "Meet me at the court yard in five minutes, boy. We shall see who truly deserves to be king of Xoana!" With that said he hastily exited the room.

Slayers!

Trumpets sounded off, and cheers were heard throughout the kingdom of Xoana. Confetti flew through the air, and several streamers exploded as a number of guards carried a posh chariot into the royal courtyard.

Zangulus stood at the far end of the courtyard with an extremely small cheering squad that only consisted of Martina sitting up in the world's most fancy wheelchair, the twins, Dr. Paine, and two nurses. Zangulus stared at the spectacle before him and uttered, "What in the name of…"

A parade of people flooded around the courtyard, as the guards marched to the field gently placing the chariot on the ground. With a flashy flair ex-king, Xoana exited the carriage instantly stimulating the crowd. He tore his kingly robes off revealing an articulately designed fencing outfit, and a teal colored headband that said 'the real man'. Ex-king Xoana waved to his people while walking to the center of the arena. Once he was there, he unsheathed his rapier and beckoned Zangulus to come forward.

The spectators grew silent except for the green clad swordsmen's small cheering squad. However, that didn't faze him one bit. Unsheathing his faithful companion the Howling sword, Zangulus confidently marched towards his father-in-law.

"Are you ready?" Ex-king Xoana questioned wiping his sword clean with a cloth.

"Anytime," Zangulus replied settling down in his fighting stance.

"Excellent," Martina's father threw his cloth aside, where a hyperactive spectator quickly retrieved it as if his life depended on it for survival. "Now then, Let's. Fight. Like. Gentlemen!" Ex-king Xoana suddenly lunged forward, unleashing a shrill battle cry.

Zangulus of course easily parried the initial attack and waited for the older man to continue. Sure, he was confident in his swordsmanship abilities, but he didn't want to underestimate Martina's father. If it was thing Zangulus knew about his father-in-law, it was that he was full of surprises.

Ex-king Xoana shuffled his feet and danced around Zangulus. He wouldn't admit to it but he had watched his son-in-law fight his soldiers numerous times. Zangulus was indeed a skilled and fearsome swordsman, but the ex-king had an ace up his sleeve. And if he played his cards right then victory would surely be his!

Once Zangulus was done analyzing his father-in-law, and deciphered that the older man would not attack, he gave him a quick left slash aiming to cut his moustache. This of course startled the ex-king causing him to stumbled backwards falling on his rump.

Zangulus gave no quarter, and with the hopes of finishing the match, he continued his assault. Ex-king rolled backwards out of the way; he then recovered from the attack and countered with a lighting quick forward thrust. The crowd erupted in cheers of excitement, as the two duelist locked blades together, and Zangulus had to admit, his father-in-law was pretty good.

"You know," Dr Paine droned. "Since when did his majesty learn how to wield a sword?" Martina and the two nurses looked at each other pondering the same question. Ex-king definitely lacked the grace and finesse of most fencers. His strong points however were his quick lunge attacks. They were vicious, but Zangulus was far more skilled and he easily guided the fearsome lunge attacks straight into the ground.

"Eragh!" Ex-king grunted as he ungracefully fell to the floor for the twentieth time that day. He was quite aware that Zangulus was just toying with him, but the dark haired swordsman was unaware that his father-in-law was planning to exploit his Achilles heel.

"Alright, enough games!" Zangulus declared bringing the tip of his blade down to ex-king's throat. What happened next surprised him greatly. Ex-king Xoana suddenly bolted upwards from the ground, and slammed the hilt of his rapier on the dark haired swordsman's right hand.

"AARGH!!" Zangulus howled in excruciating pain. The crowd gasped, and ex-king smiled at his victorious turn of events. Martina's father furthered his attack by knocking the younger man off his feet.

"OH, HO, HO, HO!!" Ex-king bellowed much to everyone's despair excluding Martina. "You are defeated Zangulus!" He unleashed another howling ear assault. "I happen to know that you fight mostly with your right hand! And since my daughter was so kind enough to give me an edge in this battle, defeating you was only a matter of patience!"

Zangulus looked at Martina who looked as equally confused as he himself. He couldn't believe that ex-king had actually planned to strike his swollen right hand. Yes, the pain was a minor inconvenience, but that was no cause to shout for victory.

"Hmhmhm!" Ex-king chuckled haughtily as he struck a gaudy pose. "The time has come and so have I! All I've lost as you came to die!" Zangulus stared at his father-in-law wondering if he was ill. "The damage done, the pains subside and I can the fear clear as I look in your eye!" The younger man stood calmly to his feet griping his Howling sword with his left hand. "What are you doing you fool?! You're defeated!"

"Far from it old man." The dark haired swordsman held his sword low and at an angle. "This fights over," and just like that, Zangulus swung his sword sending a vortex of wind at his father-in-law whose eyes practically expelled from his sockets.

"You're Highness!!!" Several guards chased after the flying body of the ex-king as he soared over the castle walls.

"Look, daddy won!" The nurses cheered towards the twins. Martina clapped happily albeit being very tired and Dr. Paine pumped his arm slowly while shouting 'Harambi' for unknown reasons.

Zangulus turned towards the crowd half expecting them to reject him, but surprisingly they cheered for him, and began hailing him as the new king of Xoana. "Well," he smirked eyeing the guards. They all gulped knowing what he was going to declare. "Besides reconstruction, my first order as king is mandatory sword training for each and every last soldier of Xoana! I can't rule a kingdom full of talent less wimps. I need strong capable warrior, so if Xoana ever comes under attack. I can stand strong knowing full well that its people are in good hands!"

The crowd excluding the guards responded with resounding cheers of acknowledgment. Zangulus nodded having said his piece; he then hurried over to his wife who was whining and children who were both crying loudly. And in conclusion, this is the highlighted bright and wondrous new beginning of the Kingdom of Xoana.

Slayers!

Four years had passed since Martina gave birth to the twins Zangulus-Jr and Tina. Speaking of Zangulus, he was ruling Xoana with an iron sword. He had built a whole new reputation for the kingdom. This led many promising warriors, male, female, young and old to the kingdom seeking swordsmanship lessons. Not only did people flock there for the lessons, but once a year during the start of spring Xoana would host a battle contest.

Zangulus was proud of his tournament, of course he would never admit that the only reason he established it in the first place was to see if Gourry would come. He quickly realized that the only way to lure Gourry to the tournament would be to get Lina to come to Xoana. But that currently was the least of his worries.

"Please your majesty," pleaded a male attendant. He was young about twenty or so, average height with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in fanciful teal colored robes, and he was clearly distressed as he adjusted the spectacles on his face for the seventh time that day.

"For the last time, Lloyd," Zangulus sighed frowning at the young attendant. "No."

"Fine," Lloyd persisted adjusting his glasses again. "Just the hat. If you get rid of the hat I'll have the Taylor shop design your cloths with a similar feel to your old traveling cloths!"

"No, why should I change the way I dress just because you feel it's too common?"

"Your majesty!" Young Lloyd whined. "You don't look regal enough!"

"Oh go away," The green clad king waved his hand dismissively. "I have a sword training session soon." Lloyd's eyes swelled with tears as he raced out of the room. Just as he left Martina entered with a mixed expression on her face.

"Are you making life difficult for Lloyd again?" She spoke while laughing slightly.

"No," was her husband's simple reply.

Martina let a thoughtful 'hmm' pass her lips as she settled herself atop of his desk. "What are up to anyway?"

"The next tournament is coming up soon, and I'm trying to think of a good way to get Gourry to attend."

"Why that's a simple ordeal, my beloved!" Martina said dramatically. "Make the winning prize something that would be of interest to Lina!"

"Well, that I know," Zangulus replied. "But what should it be?"

"OH, HO, HO, HO, HO!"

"Martina please!" The king pleaded as his wife laughed her over dramatic ear shattering laugh.

"I know of someone who just came in the possession of a powerful tome!" She said while leaning close to his ear. "It's one of my maids; she said it came from her husband's pet bird."

"So?"

"OH, HO, HO, HO! This book," she waved dramatically, "was also being pursued by a woman with fire red hair, and a blond man clad in blue!"

"How do you know this?" Zangulus flew out of his seat. Hey, this was exciting news. If this book had any magical value, then surely Lina would come along with Gourry.

"My maid speaks bird."

The king's face faulted, but this was definitely worth looking into. "Summon this maid at once!" Zangulus commanded as his wife continued to laugh.

Slayers!

Preview: With the special tome as the prize, Zangulus sends out the flyers for the tournament. Lina instantly becomes interested and signs Gourry up! But what's this? She's not the only one interested, and many capable swordsmen sign up! Will Zangulus be able to finally have his rematch with Gourry? Will Lina obtain the tome? Stay tuned!

Lina: What's this?! An episode without me?! Unacceptable! Someone needs a good dose of punishment.

Juanita: *gulps* Um, I can explain!

Lina: Too late, Dragon Slave!

Juanita: AAHH!

Lina: Hmph, stay tuned for the next episode of Slayers Chronicles! Battle Tournament at Xoana! The Tome of Innej?! Read it or I'll come and find you!


End file.
